Gohan the warrior
by chaos267
Summary: AU Details inside. Just put up final chapter will be making a sequel in future
1. prolouge to madness

Prologue

This is a major AU. This chapter will list all of the changes so you can understand the story. Its always annoyed me when i'm reading a story that doesn't explain what all is different so it can get really confusing. Im new to fan fiction so if I make mistakes please help and give advice. I will probably end up rewriting this story after it is done to fix its mistakes since its my first one. But I want to get it out so I can get peoples opinion on it.

Disclaimer-I do not own DB,DBZ,or GT. As for this story line its roots come from the fanfic Gladiator. I took a few ideas from it and made my own story.

Ok so heres some of the major differences.

has not been destroyed. Instead Freza sent some soldiers to purge the planet but Bardock stopped them. Bardock has the ability to see flashes of the future but its extremely uncontrollable.

Saiyans then went to war with the cold empire. The war has lasted for over 20 years and the Saiyans are losing. They convinced several other planets to join them which is the only reason they have been able to hold off the cold empire. But they are losing more and more battles.

were we start with the major story. Bardock has seen visions of his son Kakarot being at earth and realized he had to stay so he could be trained so he told everyone that Kakorot had died. So Goku grew up on earth just like in the series.

after yet another last battle Raditz was flying though space when he got a msg from his father Bardock. He told him about Kakorot and warned him he may not rember anything but that he may be the only chance at victory. Raditz then began to head to earth but one of the cold empires hit squads found him and began to chase him down. So this is were the story begins. (Its still going to more of a summery of events for a little while)

Raditz came to Kame house and talked with Goku. At first Goku was confused especially when Raditz called him Kakarot. Some of the hit squad then appeared and attacked. During this fight Goku was heavily injured and being tortured by the leader of the group. Suddenly Gohan snapped and with a bead but almost killed him. After this they retreated to regroup and bring there full power against them. After getting a few senzu beans the group was healed and preparing for the next battle against the enemy.

They knew they weren't going to be able to beat them without help so they enlisted Piccolo. He eventually agreed since he couldn't let any one else rule the world. After a fierce battle they killed what was left of the hit squad. Raditz being impressed by there performance especially them being able to sense energy and even suppress it. After some convincing he got Goku to come with him to help.

Mostly playing off the fact if they didn't stop The cold empire now they would come to earth. Piccolo requested to train Gohan so he could use his hidden power after hearing that an invasion was probably be sent to earth. Goku agreed and Gohan went with Piccolo for training.

Gohans side

Piccolo's training is much smiler to what he did in the series chucking him at a mountain,leaving him with a sword so he could survive in the wilderness,and then sparing for the last 6 months of the training. During this time Piccolo found a friend in Gohan and had started to rethink his evil ways.

Goku's side

After meeting his father Bardock and some of the officers of the Saiyans army he started to accept he was a Saiyans some more. He helped them with several battles and impressed everyone with how fast he improved. Several Saiyans even started learning some of his techniques such as being able to sense and suppress ki. By the end of the year he had been promoted to a general Although Goku may have been naïve and a little childish he quickly showed that he was a capable commander Many may have called him soft but he was still quite successful

They heard that Freza was going to Namek to use the dragon balls there. The Saiyans then began assembling there army to attack Freiza head on in a final confrontation. Goku then headed back to earth to get some help for the big fight.

The human members of the Z fighters side

They all did there training with Kami just like in the series only instead of facing Saiyans they faced some of the cold empires soldiers in the Pendulum room. After sensing Goku's return they went to meet him.

With all of them now.

After a long meeting almost everyone agreed to go with Goku to Namek because if they beat Freza there then they would not have to worry about them attacking earth. So everyone even Piccolo and Gohan went Goku was impressed with Gohans improvement and had noticed how Piccolo was changing towards good because of Gohans influence. After the non combatants said good bye the warriors left. They included Yamcha,Tien,Cautziu,Krillen,Piccolo,Gohan, and Goku.

Chapter 2 The big fight

After arriving on Namek with the Z fighters(they are called this by the Saiyans military.) They prepared for battle. They met up with Vegeta(prince vegeta from the series but is now king as his father was killed) many were surprise that they had brought a boy with them but they did not argue.

It was a fierce and bloody battle with many casualties on both sides. At first they seemed to be winning but after Freiza came they started to lose. Heres what happened with each of the characters during the battle.

Tien-Impressed many of the Saiyans warriors killing many of frezas men. Especially when he used the tri-beam to wipe out a large chunk of the enemy but he used to much power when he used the beam so he died.

Chouzu-Used his suicide technique which is what caused Tien to start using the tri beam and throw every thing into it.

Yamcha-Faught hard but his leg and spine were heavily damaged. So he was sent back to the ship.

Piccolo-Was one of the greatest of the fighters but was heavily injured when he jumped in front of Gohan to take a blast meant for him. Piccolo survived but had to be brought back to the ship.

Gohan-After Piccolo was heavily injured he snapped temporarily and started shredding everything in his path even holding down Freiza who was in his second form for a bit. After this though he fell back exhausted. Everyone was surprised by the power he showed since he was just a kid.(He he its only the beging.)

Krillen-Krillen was one of the best of the human fighters. His destructo disk took out several of Freiza elites. However once fezia came he was outmatched. During the fight Frezia killed him which caused Goku to turn Super Saiyans

Goku-Was the strongest of all the Z warriors. After Krillen died he snapped and started wiping the floor with Frezia. Frezia got desperate and sent the blast that ended up blowing up the planet. What was left of the Saiyans army began to evacuate Goku continued to fight Frezia and ended up killing him. As he was about to leave on the last pod he sensed the last ki force near him. Gohan was just recovering from exhaustion Goku started helping him to the pod when Gohan noticed it was the last one he started panicking since his dad was going to be left behind. Goku forced him i the pod then launched it. With a final cry Gohan was sent into space.

He watched as Namek exploded and began to cry. He looked and saw the destination-Earth-He then said,"at least I will be able to see mom again." Little did he know what was going to happen next."

Well thats the prologue stuffs about to start going down. I hope you liked it please review and give advice.


	2. Gohan snaps

Well heres the second part of the story. This is were we start getting into detail instead of just summing up the fights.

Disclaimer-I do not own the DB,DBZ,or GT. The original idea came from the fanfic Gladiator although I have changed it a lot.

Shout outs to my reviewers!

Dp3of5-Your my first review congrats. I do agree with you I probably need a beta reader i'm not the best with gramer and such.

GohanFanficts-Thanks for reviewing and as for it being a list I agree with you. This chapter will start flowing more like other fanficts. It will still have a lot of time jumps but will ease into the story.

Now on to the story I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3 Gohans snaps

Gohan continued to fly though space crying. He had been weak his father died ,because he was weak. If he would have leaved on the main ship instead of being unable to move. His father would have still been alive. His cry's calmed down as he passed out from exhaustion

1 week later.

Gohan finally woke up from the induced sleep the pod had put him in. He had made it to earth. The pod quickly made its way to the surface of earth and crashed into the ground leaving a large crater Gohan quickly slipped out of the pod. He wasn't in good shape. His GI was torn up and blood seeped from multiple wounds. His mind was also damaged. Throughout the journey nightmares haunted him. The scene were his father died repeated though his head.

Suddenly his sensitive nose picks up an odd smell. His goes wide as he notices what it is. As his eyes dart in the direction of his house he sees tons of smoke billowing into the air. Begin to panic he takes to the air heading to his house. The scene is one that would imbead itself into his memory for years to come. His house was in flames. The worse part was when he saw his mother. She was being beaten by a group of soldiers 2 of them looked like Dedoria and Zarbon along with them there were around half a dozen other solders wearing the cold empires armor.

"Stop it!" He screamed and charged but was swatted aside like a fly by one of the soldiers He watched in horror as they laughed,"This your mother? You can have her back after were done with her." They all laughed as one of the soldiers shot a beam right through Chi's heart. After that they though her body over to Gohan. "There" the Dedoria look alike said,"say your good byes your next. Gohan grabbed his mother and began to cry. "No, all my fault I was to weak to save you. Both of my parents are dead because of me all my fault." He continued to cry as they laughed at him. Thats when he snapped.

He layed his mother down and started to scream. A thousand thought flew though his head. No more, its over never again. They will pay all of them will pay I will purge them all! With that he continued to scream his hair and eyes started to flash. From black to gold(much smiler to how Goku transformed on Namek.)The men seemed confused. Suddently a there was a flash of light and the transformation was complete. He looked up at them and they began to shake. His eyes were completely cold. Nothing was left anymore most of his friends had died on Namek now even both of his parents were dead. His sanity was shattered and he began to chuckle to himself. "You have brought doom to your entire empire. I will make sure you all die."

Gohan started to scream once again and attacked within moments all of them were dead. "No more, every last one of those bastereds will pay!' As he landed on the ground he quickly buried his mother. "I'm sorry mom I failed both you and dad but I will make sure that they will pay. I'm sorry but I will not be the scholar you wanted but instead will be the doom of the remains of the cold empire. I will not be weak again every single last ones of them will die!"

With that he took off into the air and flew off. Severel other groups of Frezias soldiers had come to take over the planet. They didn't last long. Gohan was still in super saiyan form and tore them apart. He started with fists but started using energy blasts as well. Group after group fell to his rage. After taking out all of the soldiers on earth he headed to Capsule Corp.

He landed a little ways from capsule corp and walked the rest of the way. As he approached the entrance a guard tried to stop him. "Kid you can.. hmp." With a quick tap he knocked the guard out. "I don't have the time I won't kill them but they better not get in my way." He began to run though capsule corp becoming just a blur. As he found what he was looking for he smiled. Perfect he pulled out a set of blueprints for a device Dr. Briefs had been desighning. "Yes, after i've calmed down this will be the perfect machine for training" With a laugh he headed to the hanger were they had been studying and building space ships. He knocked out a few more guards then took a saiyan space pod that they had let them use. After blasting off he sent a short msg to bulma. "I'm sorry for taking the ship but I have no choice. Both my mother and father are dead because of my weakness. I've decided it is time for a purging of whats left of the cold empire. If I did not leave right now I would lose whats left of my sanity. I can feel it ebbing away from me. I won't be able to hold out much longer. I may never see you again but mark my words the cold empire will be purged from this universe along with anyone else who dares to threaten peoples freedom." With that he hit send and went into a deep slumber. As he neared his destination his eyes snapped open. The pod collided with the planet and he crawled out. He saw dozens of soldiers start to aproch him. Who are you and what do you want. His voice called out,"i am your doom." They began to laugh," a little kid being our doom what are you kidding yourself you have a power level of 15." With that Gohan began to laugh he may have been a little kid but it was a laugh that chilled you to the bone. Ok, let me show you a little trick. With that he let out a scream completely giving into the rage and lust for battle that ha filled his veins since he had watched his mother die.

He gave into it not caring any more they would be purged and that was all there was to it. Scouter began to break as they tried to get a reading on his power. It must be a glitch several of them yelled. To that Gohan replied with a chuckle. "Whatever its still your doom lets do that." He had once again went super and charged. Moving faster then any of them could see he began to tear them apart. They stood in shock as a dozen of there warriors hit the ground dead or coughing up blood. Attack one of them yelled and they unreleased a storm of energy toward Gohan with a laugh he began to once again tear them apart. He started to yell as he returned the favor and sent hundred of energy blasts at them that tore through them as if they were nothing. He wiped out every single last one of the enemy.

As he surveyed his work he started to laugh. "Finally the cold empire will be eradicated. I now give my life up to ridding this world of their presence so others can live in peace." He once again headed out. The beging of his blood rage was the worst. A few times he even decided to destroy the entire planet from space using a massive masenko wave.

After he began to calm down and once again regain some of his thoughts it had been 2 whole years. He decided he was going to be calmer going against the enemy now more precise. Over 2 dozen systems had felt his wrath 1 or two of them being completely eradicated. He had been given the nickname the Golden daemon No one knew who he was or what his goals were. All they knew was that he only targeted planets controlled by the cold empire. The saiyan armies had finally continued the assault on the cold empire since after Frezia's death it had taken a lot of time for them to recover and rebuild there forces. The cold empire on the other hand was a little distracted to be able to attack.

Gohan had continued on his mission of purging the cold empire he had descended into a madness of sorts. He may have been only a child but he had snapped at 7 and he was the most terrifying being in the galaxy. He sat there thinking he had trained himself as a close to permanent super saiyan by this time. His mind was starting to return to a point. His hatred for the cold empire was still there, but he could control himself a little bit more. He had started to think something he had not done for around 2 years at least not conscious thoughts most of them had been of destruction. His tail began to wiggle around like crazy as his thoughts began to form.(Piccolo did rip off his tail but during the two years he had been in his rage it had grown back) My blood rage is abating finally after all this time. Maybe it is time to start focusing on liberating planets that are held by the cold empire.(All of his targets had been planets inhabited soly by Frezias soldiers he had enough control to do that other wise he would have killed a lot of innocents especially when he blew up planets.) As he started thinking on what to do he made a decision after this planet he would check out an occupied planet maybe get a new ship. Have one with enough room to put the gravity chamber in it. He heard a beep as a computer voice mentioned they had arrived He began to laugh as battle lust started flowing again "well for now lets ice these fools!" With that he began his attack.

(Well theres the second chapter. If theres anyone who could help with grammar and such please msg me right now i'm doing the best I can. Please review and I hope you liked it. I will probably have another chapter out by tomorrow. Also as a reminder theres a good chance after I have this story written out I will be doing a rewrite. Well see you all later.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Ok heres the next chapter it going to be more and more detailed as we go along. We will be switching POV a few times during this chap i'll say when those are though. So read and review.)

Thank DP for reviewing both my chapters. Also for the two who followed my story i will be trying to update once a day if not more.

Rager's POV (Hes a saiyan captain)

Rager walked through the halls of his ship while he waited for them to arrive to there destination. The mission was a simple one they were to purge a planet controlled by the cold empire. King Vegeta(whenever I say king Vegeta its actually Prince Vegeta from the series but his father died so hes now the king.) had finally started sending out crews of warriors to finish off the cold empire. "Arival in 5 minutes," said a computer voice over the intercom. With that Rager began to walk toward the command bridge.

As he got to the bridge alarms started to shriek through the ship. Rager was knocked off his feet as a shockwave hit the ship. "Whats going on," he screamed. A group of saiyan technicians sat there trying to take back control of the ship. One of them spoke up. "We're not sure but we've arrived at the target location there seems to be... holy crap!" The technician was shocked as he looked at the screen. Rager began to yell,"what is it!" "Captain the planet it seems its already under attack by someone." Rager looked out the viewport and was shocked as well. Massive explosions covered the planet. The watched as dozens of ships seemed to be trying to escape and watched as a massive beam of yellow energy tore though them wiping out ¾ of them.

"Who is doing this?" Rager questions and a tech replied,"we don't know but we're tapping there communications and theres a mass panic lots of yelling about a golden daemon" Rager stood there,"check the scouters see if theres a large power level on the planet." "Yes sir," the tech replied. As he activated the scouter it locked onto a power level and the numbers were souring off the charts. "Captain the numbers are off the..." Suddenly the scouter exploded. "Captain it overloaded before it went it recorded a power of over 250,000." Rager stood there dumbfounded. One of the techs yelled. "I think we have something it looks like a modified saiyan space pod." Rager said,"zoom in lets see who's doing all this damage" As they zoomed in they saw the pod had opened(like when vegeta blew up the one planet when he was traveling to earth how the pods were open) and there stood a boy no older then 8 crossing his hands over his head and seemed to be yelling something. They watched as a ball of energy formed in his hands and with a yell he through the energy toward the planet. The planet crumbled and in moments exploded into rubble.

They watched shocked as the child then seemed to start shooting blasts at the retreating space ships. They saw him about to fire a blast at there own ship then pause. They saw him sit down into the pod as it closed up and saw they had an incoming transmission "Put it on!" Yelled the Commander. A voice could be heard "Hmmm, are you saiyans?" Rager replies,"yes we are who are you." A chuckled could be heard. "A name hmm I haven't used one of those in 2 years. Lets just say I am the scourge of the cold empire. I believe they call me the golden daemon He he then again that is what i've become. Well go ahead and clean up whats left I have to go. Farewell brothers." With that he flew off once again into deep space. Rager was the first to speak. "Well it seems those rumors of the Golden Daemon were true. Well lets clean up the report back to the king.

Gohans POV

Once again Gohan was thinking "It seems that the saiyans have began there invasion of the cold empire. Maybe its time to take more of a back seat rule. Hmm well its about time to land. First time in two years I am going to a planet without plans on eradicating everyone on the planet. Stopping myself before destroying those saiyans defently helped. Well here I am." The pod continued to whistle toward the planet until hitting the ground and leaving a fairly large crater "Good i've missed all of the populated areas now lets see how I am among people" He then flew off toward the nearest batch of ki's he could find. He landed a bit aways from them and walked over to the town. Fairly large and he could see the massive market place full of various species. (Quick note he is SS right now. Other then everyone in awhile when hes injured hes a permanent SS. Even when he sleeps.)

As he walked through the crowd he noticed severel people give him weird glances. With his heightened hearing he also listened as some whispered. "Doesn't he look familiar" He shrugged and continued to walk though the market. He heard some yelling and decided to go check it out. The crowds were parting as a female saiyan came running though the crowd behind her severel soldiers of the cold empire were chasing her. She was panting heavily and tripped. In moments she was surrounded One of the soldiers poke out. "You really thought you could get away monkey." A growl from the female was all he got. They then grabbed her. "We'll have some fun with you before we send you to the torture chambers." With a sick laugh he began to walk off. With a growl Gohan noticed some of the solders were saiyans. Some saiyans had believed that the cold empire would still win so they switched side. What a mistake that was.

Gohan decided it was time to interfere. "Unhand her immediate" The warriors looked around "whose there?" Gohan replied,"your worst nightmare." They then saw were the voice was coming from. "What ya going to do kid if we don't." "Simple," Gohan replied,"release her or I will terminate all of you." They began to laugh,"yea as if some blond kid could actually do anything to us. Listen kid we are some of King Colds elites so you better kid out of the way." Gohan then proceed to shrug. "Have it your way don't say I didn't warn you." He then phased out. "What the heck were is he," one of the soldiers yelled then screamed as he felt blood spray on him from one of his squad mates. They turned and saw Gohans hand was right through his stomach. "You know I was hoping you would want to fight." With a laugh he quickly eliminated the remaining solders. The last one cowering before him begging for forgiveness "You wouldn't give it so neither will I at least not today." With that he raised his hand and disintegrated him. He then turned to the female saiyan and put out his hand. "Come on lets go before more come." She nodded and took his hand amazed that a mere child had taken out those elites.

After about an hour of walking Gohan sat down against a tree. "Whats your name he asked the female." "Its Fasha," she replied. "Whats your rank in the saiyan military. "Why should I tell you," she asked. He replied simply,"i may not follow king Vegetas orders directly but I am on your guy's side." She sat there for a moment,"Fine i'm one of Bardocks team." Gohan nodded,"ahh yes the advisor to the king. Well what were you doing here?" Fasha replied,"gathering information on the whereabouts of the remaining members of the cold family." Suddenly Gohan shot up,"did you find out were they are?" His voice was laden with excitement "Yes," she replied,"there gathering along with most of there army in Frezia system 43." "Perfect!" Gohan exclaimed He began to jump up in down in excitement Fasha then looked confused. "You don't plan on taking them on do you?" "Of course I do," he replied. "My sol mission right now is to make sure there dead and its a perfect opportunity" "You can't be serious," exclaimed Fasha there multiple times stronger then Frezia was." Gohan began to laugh,"but so am I well I must go send a msg to Vegeta if you guys want to come see the fireworks go ahead but don't get in my way. With that he head back to his ship ready for the battle ahead.

(Well theres the third chapter guys. The big showdown is about to happen. Don't worry even after the battle there will be plenty more story in fact we haven't even gotten close to the main part of the story. For those looking for a Gh/V don't worry its coming. Please review and thank you for those who have shown interest the more people who like the story the more i'll write.)


	4. Gohan asends

Thank you for those who have reviewed.

Dp3of5-Thanks for reviewing every chapter. Its helps to know a few are reading every chapter.

Man-Thanks for the large review. As for the beginning being choppy sorry about that I didn't feel like going into detail. Also you did give me an idea I think I will end up either writing a prequel of the war between the cold empire and the saiyans. I will prob be brainstorming ideas as I go on.

Now its about time for my first major battle. I will try to make it as best as I can. Well lets begin!

Gohan was once again regressing back to insanity. Once he heard the cold empire was gathering there armies in one place he could feel his bloodlust explode to the surface. He began to laugh as he speed to his pod. "Finally the final battle is at hand." Was all he could think of. As he got into the pod he quickly typed in the cordinets and began thinking of the battle that was ahead as the pod sped away into space.

His thoughts continued to swirl. He began to mutter to himself,"the time of reckoning is here. They will pay for what they have done. Even if I have to die I will make sure they perish!" The final part of his statement was a scream as his eyes began to once again flare with a fire that could rival the hottest fires of hell. He then activated the induced sleep as he waited for the upcoming battle.

Vegeta POV

"What do you mean some kid is saying he will take on the cold empires army by himself!" Vegeta yelled at Bardock. Bardock replied,"I don't know Fasha reported an insanely powerful child savered her after she was discovered and after fining out about Cooler and King Cold ran off saying he would fight them." Vegeta began to pace,"what was the description of the kid again." Bardock then replied,"Gold hair and teal eyes plus he had a tail." Vegeta froze,"are... you sure," he stammered "Yes, he is almost exactly like a miniature Kakorot when he became a super saiyans In fact we believe theres a good chance that he is his son." Vegeta began to pace once again then he smirked. "Well were not going to miss this fight if he is a super saiyans then it shall be a glorious battle. Prepare are armies we will have yet another clash to show it is the saiyans who are the mightiest warriors in the galaxy!" "Yes sir," Bardock headed out to begin preparations Vegeta looked out of the window,"yes a glorious battle it shall be."

Gohans POV 2 weeks later

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of nerve wracking travel. Finally though he was there he was ready for the battle. He decided he would observe the enemy for a few hours then he would strike. At the thought of this his heart rate started pumping up. Gohan was exited the saiyans side once again start seizing control. Gohan suppressed it. He would release it soon enough. As he entered the system he took note of the massive army that had been gathered. It would defently be a final battle. The cold empire may still be there after wards but it would no longer be a massive threat anymore. Suddenly something caught Gohans eye. It was a planet with factories covering it. He suddenly had a sick taste in his mouth. The people of the planet had been enslaved. He couldn't hold back his rage anymore. He would free them no more would people be enslaved by that tyrant. He then sent the pod flying into the middle of the enemy.

He came out of the pod screaming sending ki blasts into the enemy. Dozens were disintegrated as he unleashed his furious asult. He completely gave in to his rage and attacked. This is the sight the saiyans army came to as the entered the system. Vegeta gawked as he saw the explosions that could wipe out entire planets Begin unleashed against the enemy. He screamed into the intercom,"ok everyone attack we're not going to be left out of this!" With that the saiyans joined in.

The clash was one of massive proportions Gohan noticed the saiyans and began to work around them. Hundreds of the enemy were already dead. They were panicking one little kid had already torn them apart now the saiyans military was added in the mix. Then a cold chilling voice was heard. "Look at them they can't even kill a bunch of monkeys." There stood King Cold and his son Cooler. (Cooler was in his fourth form.) Gohan turned and began to laugh. "You finally show yourself now lets fight!" With a scream and a laugh Gohan charged Cooler started to laugh until he felt a fist indented into his stomach. "Tsk tsk a galactic ruler should always be ready." Gohan said with a laugh. With that he then through cooler toward an empty planet.

Gohan charged and began beating the tar out of cooler. Even in his fourth form Cooler had no chance against Gohan. Gohan was about to finish Cooler off when an energy beam struck him in the back. "What the hell?" Gohan turned and saw what looked like a robot variation of Frezias final form. Then he noticed there wasn't just one but hundreds and more began to pour toward him. His eyes went wide as he noticed how many of them there were. Cooler stood up,"afraid yet little monkey." Gohan turned and smirked,"nope you just got this little monkey exited." With that he turned and charged the robots. At first it seemed like he would win but then he started to get tired there were to many of them. Each of them was stronger then Frezia was plus there were thousands of them. Gohan was quickly fell.

Before they could finish Gohan off Cooler called them off and walked over to Gohan. "Fool you thought you could mess with the cold empire and win." Gohan stood up now quite scrapped and bloody "I will not let you continue killing innocents!" Cooler laughed,"really what are you going to do about it. Let me show you just how helpless you are." With a maniacal laugh Cooler turned and created a massive ball of energy with his finger with a yell he hurled it to the planet were the factories that made the robots were. Gohan watched in stunned horror as the planet exploded. Cooler continued to laugh at the stunned Gohan.

Gohan was frozen in his thoughts Once again people had died because he was weak. He had broken his promise again. Yet this time it wasn't just his parents who had died an entire planet..millions had died because he was weak. He saw the Saiyan army being torn apart since severe l of those robots had joined the fray. Gohan was frozen suddenly something snapped. Like a dam had once again been broken a flood of emotions flowed though him. People had died because of him no more would they die because of me! Gohan threw his head back and began to scream. Cooler watched as the ground began to crack under Gohan as he screamed. The battle paused as the felt shockwaves of power coming from Gohan. Within Gohan both sides of his being combined. The powerful emotions of his human side released his almost unlimited potential from his saiyans side.

As he continued to yell Gohans hair began to spike up until it was all straight up except for a single lock that fell over his eye. As he stopped and looked toward cooler. Lightning crackled around Gohan as he looked toward Cooler with a look of hate etched over his features. With a yell he screamed,"No more! Today you all die!"

Gohan had ascended to a super saiyans two and he was pissed!

(Well theres another chapter. Next ones going to be even more combat and the finish of this arc per say. Gohans snapped once again and is about to go berserk. So please review and give your opinions on the chapter. Thanks for reading and i'll have another chap out by tomorrow by the latest I may write up another tonight if i'm bored.)


	5. The end of the cold family

(Yeah its another chapter everyone. As I said I will be trying to do at least one a day. Please review even if its critism thats fine as long as its backed up. Thank you for those who have followed and favorited this story it gives me a reason to contiue to write it. Now time for some action!)

Thanks to-creator unlimited for reviewing. To answer your question I plan on updating at least once a day. Although if I get enough reviews and feel up to it I will do more.

The ground around Gohan was cracked and still shaking from the power that came from Gohan in waves. His Golden hair had spiked straight up except for one spike that was over his eyes. He began to walk forward calmly as lightning crackled around his body. Cooler looked in horror as the person he thought good as dead was now marching toward him as if nothing happened.

"Attack," Cooler screamed in panic. Gohan was completely calm as he watched the robots charge toward him. With ease he began to dispatch them. He began to give simple punches and kicks that tore the robots apart. Cooler looked in shock as he watched pieces of his army fall toward the ground. Gohan seemed to not even be trying. Over 100 of these robots were lying on the ground in pieces. "Were did all this power come from," Cooler asked in panic. To that Gohan smirked and replied,"i believe it has something to do with me being half monkey." With a laugh he continued to fight submerging all the pain he was feeling into the battle. He began to move faster than anyone could see.

The only part of him moving they could see was pieces of Coolers army fall to the ground. Gohan continued to walk around cutting the enemy down as if they were nothing. Suddenly he paused and smirked. Cooler had called everything he had including those that were fighting the Saiyans to come attack Gohan. They opened fire with a barrage of energy attacks. Smoke flew into the air as all of the attacks hit Gohan dead on. Suddenly a scream could be heard. Cooler watched in horror as a massive wave of energy came from Gohan with a scream he released it disintegrating what was left of Coolers army.

He smirked as he walked towards Cooler. Cooler started yelling,"stay back monkey or I will destroy you!" Gohan laughed and disappeared. The next thing Cooler knew Gohan was behind him twisting both arms behind his back. Gohan then growled,"i'm done with you." With that he threw Cooler high into the air. Crossing his arms over his head he began to yell,"Maenko-HAAA." With the final yell he shot out the beam of pure energy completely destroying Cooler. Gohan began to laugh as Cooler fell with a scream he charged toward the ship containing the last member of the cold family.

King Cold could only watch in terror as Gohan charged his ship. He ripped though its side as if it was paper. He began to walk though the hall ways body crackling with energy. Severe l of the guards attempted to stop him but with a few punches or kicks they were dead. Even the elite guards were being eliminated with one punch or kick. He let his senses roamed and found a large panicking ki. A smirk slipped across his face. He could tell king cold was terrified for his life.

He saw the door to the throne room and quickly blasted it down. He began to march toward king cold. All he could do was babble as fear seized his body. "Please let me live im not like my sons don't kill me i'll give you anything!" Gohan smirked again and began to laugh. "The only thing you can give me is your life." King Colds face went pale. Gohan then raised his hand and began to gather ki into a dense ball. "Well I guess this is the end to the cold family." With that he blasted King Cold to nothing. Gohan finally felt release He had taken his revenge. He let himself go as he sent waves of energy from his body destroying the ships and everything close to it. Gohan then headed back to his ship and blasted off. Everyone that was left could be handled by the saiyan military. He needed to finish blowing off steam.

Gohan finally made it to a small uninhabited system. He then got up and began to scream. He powered up releasing his emotions and insanity into the power up The planet began to shake as he powered up. He began shooting blasts of energy wiping out severe l planets close by. He continued to release his energy in waves. As he released the final shockwaves entire planets were vaporized even the sun of that dolor system began to go unstable from the massive amounts of energy relised. As he finally spent his energy he got back into his pod. He blasted back into space and let himself succumb to sleep. Behind him the star went nova. He had finally got his revenge and he had regained control. He would land on a random planet and restart his life.

(Not as many words as my other chapters but this is the finish to the first arc. So far I have at least 3 different arcs planned each one being bigger then the last. I also plan on making more. Please review and I will have another chap out by the latest of tommarow night. As i've said before if i'm bored or get enough reviews I will make 2 chapters in a day)


	6. chapter 6

(Yup the next chapter. Thanks everyone who has reviewed. We're going into a new stage for Gohan hope you will enjoy it. Thanks for those who have read this story.)

Gohan got out of his pod after landing on this new planet. His mind wandered as he pondered on what to do next. He felt more complete now that the cold family was finally eradicated. The only problem was now what was he going to do? He couldn't return to being a regular kid he had done to much. Even if they had been evil he had killed millions if not billions of people entire solor systems had been destroyed with his hands. What was he to do? He was around 7 years old yet he had done more then any adults he knew. Now that he thought about it he had probably done even more than King Vegeta. Heck if he wanted to he could easily take the Saiyan throne Well he could take the entire galaxy if he wanted to. The problem was is thats not what he wanted.

Ever since his battle with Cooler he wasn't sure what to do next. He felt the need to help people he had the power and even if he wasn't able to save everyone he could try. Then there was a part of him that yearned for battle and adventure. It wasn't to were he wanted to destroy everything,but he wanted a challenge. He leaned against a tree and began to think over his options when an interesting idea flew though his mind. Pirate, he could steal a ship get a crew and go adventuring. What an adventure that would be no ties to anything just exploring the universe. Plus he could add it into his erge to help people.

He would only target pirates or those of the various "evil" empires. He would clean the filth out of space, free slaves/captives, plus he could give all the wealth he gathered to those who needed it. He began to smirk and laugh as the plan began to formulate in his head. His teal eyes began to shine with a new fire. He had a new purpose he may never be able to be a normal kid but he could still have fun while helping others. He stood up turned and disintegrated his pod. "there," he muttered,"no one will be able to track me." With that he started flying to the nearest city. As he landed he began to look around. There were tons of people walking around. He looked up at the massive buildings and felt a little claustrophobic.

After around an hour of walking along he found his target. A large space port packed with ships. He noticed there was a area were ships that had been taken from pirates were being kept. He would take on of those ships then go to another planet. He would gather supplies and begin building a crew. He began to chuckle. "This is going to be fun," he said to himself. He then became calm and began to sneak toward the holding area for the ships. He easily jumped from roof top to roof top as he neared his target. When he found a good vantage point he began to study the ships in front of him to choose a target. He saw a medium sized one that had large engines and was pretty beaten up. He decided he would go after that one since it seemed To be the fastest that didn't look to valuable He planned on taking one that wasn't worth much from these people. He would capture one that was better equipped later from someone who deserved to die or not have a ship.

He then made his move sending a small ki ball toward the ground the resulting explosion distracting the guards. With insane amounts of speed Gohan rushed toward the ship completely invisible to all but the highly trained eye. The guards felt a slight breeze as Gohan rushed passed them. Then he was in the ship. "Now time to get this thing up and going." Gohan then rushed over to the controls and began starting it up. "Well at least this thing has a simple control set up. Gohan quickly went over to an open port hole and fired a blast toward the control tower so they wouldn't be able to shoot him down as he took off. He then closed the port and went back to the controls of the ship.

As he blasted off into space he noticed severe l fighter ships coming after him. Gohan was ecstatic The thrill of taking the ship was intense. Now as fighters came after him he could feel even more adrenaline pump through his system. It was like a drug he was able to escape everything. As he began to pull some evasive maneuvers to dodge the shots being shot at his ship. Instinct took over. He had never done this before but he flew as if he was a master. He could sense the frustration of the fighter pilots. He began doing tricks to taunt them before activating the main engines. As he began to speed up he could tell that he would escape. The fighters after him were not capable of large jumps to other systems. After the ships stabilized he began to walk around.

He could still feel the after effects of adrenaline pumping though his veins. He then felt he wanted more. The excitement of the chase of battle he could feel the need for these things in his blood. Unlike Saiyans of the past however he would get these things while helping the innocent He smiled at the thought and began talking. "I'll make you proud father." He then continued to pace and began to examine the ship. It had defently been a pirate vessel. It had multiple hidden compartments and tunnel of sorts that could be used to board an enemy ship. The thing that interested him most was the distress beacon. It was set up to say a trade ship. So it would be used as bait.

As he thought about his original plan he noticed he would have to make a quick change. He couldn't go to a planet to get supplies especially since he had no money. So he would find a pirate or a military convoy for the cold empire and raid them. His mouth twisted into a smirk. "Perfect may as well start my career now." He then checked his scanners and began to search for a potential target.

2 weeks later

He had finally found a good target. A small convoy of ships that worked for the remains of the cold empire. He activated the distress beacon and sat back waiting for the ships to come. He watched as the convoy entered the system and 2 of them broke off coming toward his his ship. He closed his eyes and did a quick scan of the kis located within the ship. He found one of them seemed to have a room full of Saiyans. "Hmm," he pondered,"they must have prisoners maybe I could start my crew with them." He smiled at the thought and stood tall as he heard the ships hook up to his ship and begin the boarding. Gohan got down into a defensive postion and waited for them to come. He saw the first soldier come into the command room and jumped into action.

He once again let go and began relying on instinct. It felt so good to release an escape from everything. Over the last to weeks he had been feeling better then he had for the two years when he had been purging yet he still felt the guilt. People had died because of him and he had to make up for it. Letting go helped him escape. He was running though the halls of one of the ships taking out everyone in his way. Then he sensed those ki's that seemed to be held captive and sensed something wrong. They seemed erratic and panicked Suddenly it hit him. Some of them were being tortured. His eyes grew cold as he began to crash though walls of the ship. Moving faster then the eye could see he found the prison room he quickly rose his hand a fired a dense ball of ki at the door. He saw severe l guards sitting there torturing the prisoners two of them were messing with the saiyans pulling on there tails and calling them filthy monkeys. The scene reminded him of when he saw his mother being tourtured and he had been unable to help her. 'Not again,' he screamed in his mind. Within moments he had taken out the guards all of them were dead. He then noticed the prisoners backing away from him. He dropped out of his rage and turned. "What are you all doing here," he asked. One of the saiyans stood up. He was tall muscular with darker skin and long hair that went down to his knees(like Raditz's). "We're slaves," he coughed out,"they captured us and will be selling us on the galactic market.

Gohans eyes narrowed. "Not if I have anything to do with it!" He declared,"ok lets get you guys out of here." They stood in shock as they watched the boy declare he would free them. "What are you going to do your a child!" One of them exclaimed. At that comment Gohan began to laugh. "I may be a child but I have fought and killed more then all of you combined." With that he waved and said,"i'll be back." Suddenly he disappeared A little later he had cleared the ship of its owners and came outside of the ship. He saw the rest of the convoy and smirked as he sensed there was no innocent ki's in the enemy fleet. This would be fun he thought Raising his hands above his head he began to yell. MASENKO-HAAAA! The beam of energy ripped though the convoy leaving wreckage in its wake. He then crawled back into the new ship.

The former captives could here the battle from inside the cell. Then they heard a massive explosion and quiet was heard. The strange boy once again came into the cell wiping his hands. "All gone," he said nonchalantly. They all stared in shock. "You took care of all of them?" Gohan shrugged,"they were weak." "Now heres how its going to work," he began severe l of the captives looked fearful that he would take them as his own. "Im going to be taking you back to Vegeta along with a portion of the cargo in this ship. You can all begin anew get back together with family exedra." They stared at the boy. He would bring them back home? They wondered as he continued,"for those that want I am currently starting a crew. I will be taking this ship till I get a better one. Those that come will have to understand I don't target innocents only people who deserve it will get hit. Its your choice." He then sat down waiting for a response. The tall dark saiyan walked up. He studied Gohan for a sec and stuck out his hand. My names Shade i'll join. Gohan smiled and took his hand. A few others joined as well. Gohan then headed to the control room and said over his shoulder."Make yourselves at home it will take about a week to get to Planet Vegeta.

He then walked to the control room to begin the journey. The men who had decided to join him followed. There were 3 of them the most prominent being Shade. The other two looked smiler and seemed to be brothers. After putting in the cordinets for Vegeta Gohan turned and began to talk to the 3. "Well," he began,"its going to be dangerous what were doing and there won't be much for material rewards. Most of what we get will be given to those who need it. The rest will be spent on supplies and projects to get us stronger." At first seeming confused they nodded. Then Shade spoke up. "What should we call you?" Gohan paused and begin to speak as if to himself,"a name? Haven't went by one of those for awhile. Well I guess you can call me Chaos,yea since thats what my life is any more." Shade then saluted,"well commander Chaos i'm ready for duty." Gohan grinned and motioned for him to stand down. "I may be the captain but no need for formalities were comrades here we need to trust each other. If you need to call me commander but no more formalities" Shade at first seemed confused then shrugged,"ok commander." Gohan grinned good now on to what we do now...

(Yeah I wrote an extra long chapter. Thanks to DP and creator unlimited for your good reviews. Also to everyone who has followed and faved my story. Since it seems I have quite a few people that like my story I will be trying to get more content out. Please review and thanks for reading.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Yea going to finaly introduce Videl in this chapter. Thanks to every one who has reviewed this 's Warden brought up a good point I will explain in the author's note at the bottom so please read it. There will be a little time skip from the last chap first few paragraphs will say what happened. A quick warning theres a good chance I will be moving the rating to M soon. Not sure I will see how far into detail I want to now onto the story!)

A little over a year had passed since he had taken that ship and freed those prisoners. So much had happened since then. After dropping off those people and giving them money to live on he had speed away. Thats when his campaign had began. They had began to target pirates and convoys working for the remains of the Cold Empire. As they traveled he had began to build up a crew. They came from all sorts of backgrounds, but they had one thing in common there commander,Chaos. He never told them his real name, but they wouldn't pry. All of them somehow owed him there lives. After a few mouths of traveling and them finding a really good ship Gohan had began a little project. Using loot from some of the ships they raided Gohan began to build a gravity room.

After it being finished he had his people train. Many of the people he recruited had once been criminals or slaves. He changed them though. He had honed them into a fighting force to be reckoned with. Steady improvements had to be made to the gravity room to keep up with Gohans growth. His crew also kept up many times training in over 100 times earths gravity. It had taken time for severe l of them to completely come to grasps with but the entire crew had become 100 percent loyal to Gohan. Shade one of the original 3 he had recruited had quickly become his right hand man. One interesting change that happened to Gohan was the fact that whenever he became angry or something wrong happened he would begin to mutter in a strange language. At first it surprised even him but after talking to some of his crew and doing research he learned some of the words were from the anchint Saiyan dialect

It seemed his transformation to supersaiyan 2 and both sides of his mind coming together had set something off. Gohan was almost always at least a super saiyan 2. Although the crew had become quite used to his hair spiking up and lightning around his body when he was in intense training or angry. As he continued to travel the galaxy he became quite famous. The name Chaos or even his old nickname the Golden Daemon spread thou out the galaxy. Yet innocents and backwater planets loved him. He had been known to steal entire fortunes from a convoy then give them to a bunch of random people as he saw fit. When he became nine he decided he would take his work a step further and create a fleet. He began sending the word out and gathered a fleet. Many wondered how a child could lead a fleet. Though a small demonstration of his power shut most of them up.

He had called his fleet the Chaos Reapers. They had spread out and continued there rain of terror against evil. Over the next few years they had completely crushed the cold empires fleet as well as dozens of pirates. Gohan was 11 when the mission that would change his life happened. It had been a normal mission over all. They had breached the enemy ships with ease. His men were quickly securing the other ships. He had ran into one of the ships and released himself. As adrenaline pumped though him he felt whole. He loved the adventure whenever he fought he felt amazing he was addicted to it like a drug. The only thing he liked more was the look on peoples faces as he saved them or gave them money.

Well as I was saying he was going though hallways taking out anyone who got in his way when he felt some ki's. 'Must be the prisoners' he thought Then he noticed something one of the ki's was female and was seeming to be panicking It clicked the guards were trying to rape one of there prisoners! Gohan snapped and headed straight toward were he could feel the panicking energy. His hair began to spike and muscles bulged. Lightning began to crackle around him as he finished the transformation. He went straight though wall as if they were paper. With a yell he burst though the door yelling. The girls captors looked up in fear as they saw him. Within moments one was imbedded into the wall one was killed with a kick to the neck. The final one was being strangled by Gohons tail.

As Gohon quickly looked over the prisoners they all seemed fine. Then he looked to the girl who had been being molested. She was short and petite wearing oversized white shirt that was quite ripped now and bicycle shorts. What really caught his attention were her eyes. Deep blue eyes that had him completely hypnotized He powered down a bit and offered a hand. "N..need any help miss?" He stuttered. After glancing at his hand for a moment she accepted it as he helped her up. He once again got lost into her eyes and seemed to faze out. "Um.. excuse me sir?" She asked uncertainly Gohan quickly snapped out of it. "Sorry bout that," he mumbled,"I go by Chaos." The girl shook her head at the odd name. "My names Videl," she replied. Gohan then got into action,"ok everyone we need to get back to my ship so we can get you back home."

With that he walked off with the people following him. Suddenly he froze he saw what appeared to be a small dart whistling toward Videl. He moved immediately knocking her out of the way taking the dart in the chest. The thing was sharp and packed a punch it had actually pierced his skin. He quickly raised his hand and fired a ki ball at the assailant The alighn didn't even have time to move as he was disintegrated Videl looked up at Gohan who now had the dart lodged in his chest. He seemed to look at it oddly for a moment then pulled it out. "Oh, well he muttered." Videl quickly got up and asked," are you ok?" "Yeah i'm fine lets get moving," he replied. He quickly brought them to his ship. He followed everyone inside then froze. A pain greater then any he had experienced hit him. His chest felt like it was going to explode.

He clutched his chest as agony began to tear it apart. With a cry he fell to the ground. His men began to panic Shade quickly took control. "Quick get him to medical." Severel men nodded and began to carry a writi\hing Gohan to medical. Shade turned to the newly freed prisoners,"did anything happen in there?" Videl stepped forward,"well a dart was flying toward me and he knocked me out of the way and it hit him in the chest." Shade nodded,"just like him I think the dart may have been poisoned." Videl gasped,"you mean he could die?" Shade shrugged,"maybe I don't know anyways for all of you go ahead and relax we're going to be dropping you off somewhere with quite a bit of money so you'll have to find out were to go from there." With that he walked off.

Videl sat down contemplating what had happened. A boy she hardly known had taken a shot for her. He took it without thought or care it seemed. Now it seemed that he could die of poison. She haven't really even properly thanked him. She then began to think of all the events that had brought her there.

She had been the daughter of the world champion of marshal arts since everyone who could actually fight had either been killed or seriously injured on Namek. She had lived the good life thinking her father was the strongest in the world. Then the alighns came. They had come without warning and had began to destroy everything. During the invasion she saw her father try to take some of them on but they killed him as if he was nothing. Shortly after that they had captured her and severe l other humans and loaded them up into ships and blasted into space. For months she had been there they had beaten her and the other prisoners, and if he hadn't come when he did. She shuddered at the thought the guards would have done to her. He had come and saved them without even thinking about thanks. Then they said they would give them money so they could start new lives or return to there old ones. She was extremely confused. She decided then that she would try to at least go visit this stranger who called himself Chaos that had saved her. With that she began to walk down a hallway were she could hear his groans of pain.

(Ok theres another chapter. Something I want to covor quick. Nix's Warden brought up a good point in a PM that why didn't he use the dragon balls. Well heres the answer. One when his mom died he snapped completely so he wouldn't have been thinking of it. Also even if he did think to use them later he would not be able to. The invasion in Videls little flashback was extreme. In the end Piccolo fused with Kami to stop the invasion but even then he barely stopped it. After the Saiyans came they brought them into there empire. Piccolo ended up going with them and became a gladiator trainer on Vegeta. This info will be useful later in the story. So thats what happened to Piccolo and the dragon balls. So thanks for reading and please review.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Yeah a new chapter. To my reviewers..

Goku rules-At first it seemed like your post was mostly a flame the PM you sent was useful. For now I plan on keeping my style of writing but will fix it up and make it easier to read later.

Dp3of5-You've kept up with most of my chapters and it really helps each time you review.

CaseySaiyan-Thanks for liking my story. I've had severe l people who enjoy it and it makes me want to write more.

Now onto the story.

Videl walked through the hall way when she saw the man called Shade leaning against the doorway to medical. She paused for a second then quickly composed herself. She walked forward and asked,"could I please see him since its practically my fault hes hurt." Shade looked her up and down then seemed to be contemplating something then smirked. "Sure go ahead let me inform the crew watching over him." With that he turned and talked into a small intercom. "I'm sending someone in let her in she may be able to calm him down." "Understood," one of the men replied,"it's worth a shot his condition's worsening by the second." The man's voice cracked at the end. Videl could tell the men cared for there commander a bond created by more then just he led them. She noticed Shades usually cold demeanor fade for a moment before he put it back up. "Well hurry up," he snapped. Videl nodded and walked though the door.

As she walked in her heart practically jumped to her chest as she saw the state Gohan was in. He lied in the bed convulsing in pain. His hand clutched his chest as spasms of pain rocked though his body.

Gohan's POV

All he could see was darkness and pain. It swept though him like nothing he had ever felt. It wanted to kill him and he wouldn't let it. He saw himself standing there surrounded by enemy's he had slain. They began to swarm around him. At first he fought them back then he froze. He couldn't move as pain continued to shoot though him. He began to fall he could see darkness coming to swallow him whole. He began to fight it ascending to a super saiyan 2 to try to escape. Yet the pain was still there. It had consumed him right as he felt he might as well give up he felt something. It was a touch a simple touch. He could here crying in the background and began to calm down. The warmth quickly spread throughout his body and he succumbed to darkness but this time he was calm.

Videl's POV

She saw as he began to spasm. His hair once again grew spiking and a yell could be heard. Severe l of the people in the room began to panic. His heart rate was skyrocketing very much more and his heart would explode in his chest! She felt wrecked to know the poison that was doing this to him had been meant for her. She quickly moved to his side and grabbed his hand. "Please hold on you took the shot meant for me and I never got to thank you." With that she began to tear up then in amazement watched as he began to calm down. His pain seemed to have subsided and he went into a deep sleep. Shade looked in and was shocked. She had actually done it!

Overall POV

Videl had calmed down Gohan before his heart had given out. She took a small towel and used it to try Gohan's forehead which was covered in looked at the girl for a moment before speaking up,"are you wanting to go now?" She turned and asked,"could I stay here with him." A hint of pleading could be heard in her voice. Shade smirked as he replied,"sure i'll have the cook bring up some food to you later." With that he walked out of the room and a small chuckle could be heard. 'Interesting the girls has the ability to calm him down. Perhaps they would begin bonding?'He shook his head as he thought 'To young but yet the commander is no normal saiyan.' Shade then decided to go get some food.

It had been about two days and Videl had not left Gohans bedside. Everyone in awhile his heart rate would skyrocket and he would begin crying out in pain as he clutched his chest. Each time she would comfort him and a little later he would calm down. Shade along with severe l of the crew watched this with interest. She seemed to be the only thing that kept him from dieing anymore. They had made an antidote but it took time to take effect and relied heavily on the person's strength. So far no one had actually survived this poison but if anyone could it would be the commander.

Shade walked into the room to see Videl had just calmed the commander again. He then walked over and sat next to her. He looked at her with curiosity She had stayed by the commanders side for 2 whole days. She had eaten a little but not much. She was an interesting one alright, a smirk glanced on his lips once again. Maybe her and the commander would bond in the future. After everything that he had been though he certainly deserved someone. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Videl asked a question.

"Whats he like," she asked. Shade seemed to contemplate how to answer her. Then began to talk he felt a little indebted to her for being able to calm the commander down. How she had stayed loyalty by his bedside she defently deserved some information. "Well," he began trying to find the words,"hes different." After a few more moments he continued to talk. "He may only be a young teenager yet hes done more then almost anyone that is alive today has done. Many people doubt his ability's because he is a child. I have seen first hand a little of his strength. With one finger he has taken down men 3 or 4 times bigger then him. None of us know much of his past but all of us are extremely loyal to him. We were all saved by him at some point." Videl continued to listen quite interested at what all he was going to say.

"He loves a good fight always jumping ahead when a battle is near. At times it seems hes addicted to the adrenaline rush he gets when in battle or in a chase. The only thing he takes more joy is in helping people He has saved thousands if not millions of lives. Hes taken entire fortunes and given them away without a second thought Yet he still blames himself whenever someone is hurt." Shade shook his head,"he try s to save everyone even though he can't" Videl stood there shocked at this information.

Shade then continued,"I first met him 3 or so years ago. He saved me and severe l other prisoners from a convoy. He swiped out most of the convoy single handedly." Shade smirked at the memory. "A child had done what entire fleet had a hard time doing. He released us all and gave us a choice, join him or he would bring us to a planet and give us a large sum of money for us to continue with our lives. I was one of the first 3 that joined him. Now i've become his right hand man." Shade paused for a moment to catch his breath,"to summarize him is hard but let me put it this way he is the most selfless,kind,and powerful person I have ever known." With that Shade stood up and walked out.

Videl sat there thinking over what Shade had said. It was amazing how a grown man admired a boy so much. The entire crew seemed to idolize him. She was broken out of her train of thought as Gohan began to spasm some more. She quickly began to comfort him again.

(Ok a little shorter but I want to upload this chap before I go to bed. Please review it gives me inspiration to keep going.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Yea another chapter. Thanks to RKF22 and jimthebear1 for your reviews. They really do help. Got some more G/V this chapter not sure i'm completely satisfied with it but it'll do. Please leave your opinions and give your ideas/advice. I have the story planned out for quite a few more chapters in my head but ideas are always welcome. So please read and review)

Gohans eyes opened slightly completely unfocused. Videl looked at him hopefully. Gohans eyes seemed to focus for a moment and looked up into Videls. A slight chuckle came from Gohan as he muttered,"you have beautiful eyes." A blush formed onto Videls cheeks and watched as Gohan once again collapsed into sleep a alight giggle escaping his lips. Videl was shocked, he had been awake for a moment and the first thing he commented on were her eyes? She shook her head she would have to ask later when he was fully recovered.

That night Gohan's POV

Gohan slowly began to wake up. He didn't r ember much from the last week but he remembered being in pain. Then he remembered how whenever the pain came something warm had seemed to come over him and helped the pain go away. As he fully sat up he noticed Shade standing by the door way smiling. Then he turned and saw a chair a few feet away from his bed. He noticed a person sitting in the chair and with shock noticed it was the girl he had saved on the ship.

"Whats she doing here?" He asked shade.

Shade chuckled as he replied,"shes been at your bedside ever since the poison started to effect you."

Gohan seemed shocked at this. "Why would she stay with me she doesn't even know me?" Shade shrugged,"well the reason you were in bed is because you took a poison dart ment for her." Gohan seemed confused,"but thats just what I do." Shade shook his head,"naive and selfless as always." Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Whatever i'll stay in here till she wakes up go tell the cook to make a large meal i'm a little hungry." Shade raised an eyebrow,"A little you eat more then almost any pureblooded saiyan I know." Gohan began to laugh sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. With that Shade walked out of the room.

Gohan then turned and began to study Videl. He had not had much interaction with the opposite sex. He had a few females in his crew but they were all way older then him. This girl was the first one that was his age. He began studying her hair was pitch black and wrapped into two ponytails. Her skin was a pale white and he could tell she was quite strong for a human. He watched as her face contorted into what looked like fear. She began to tremble and he could tell she was having a nightmare. Acting on instinct he got up and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He couldn't help but notice how she smelled. He took a deep sniff and smiled. Videl's eyes slowly began to open and saw a face smiling down at her. ""Chaos?" She asked clearly confused. She saw his teal eyes look at her in concern. He had went back into super saiyan after he had woken in up. He smiled,"yeah it me so whats this about you staying by my bedside while I was out?" Gohan asked curiously.

Videl paused for a moment and stuttered,"ugh well I couldn't just leave you were hurt because of me." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Gohan chuckled,"its not your fault its my job its the least I can do after how many i've failed." Videl looked curious,"what do you mean failed?" Gohan shook his head and replied,"maybe i'll tell you another time. Right now its time to go eat." With that he stood up then paused. Taking another sniff at the air he said. "You smell good." With that Gohan walked out of the room back toward the dinning hall. Videl stood there confused for a moment. He thought she smelled good? She shook her head he didn't blame her for him being hurt at all. "Whoever you are Chaos I will figure you out." She then began to follow him to the dinning hall not having had a proper meal since before she was captured.

Videl watched in amusement as she watched Gohan eating more food then an entire army. She asked one of the people that were just finishing,"is eating a lot a saiyan thing?" One of them replied,"yes we need a lot of food to keep up our power. The commander though is extreme even to us. Him being in his transformed state over 95% of the time consumes a lot of energy." She nodes and then contues eating. After she was done eating she waited for Gohan wanting to ask him some questions. After he finished he asked,"have you taken the tour of the ship?" She shook her head,"no you passed out after we entered the ship and wanted to stay with you."

Gohan nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "I'll give you a quick tour although we're only a day or two away from the planet i'm dropping you guys off on." Videl frowned for a moment then an idea began to form in her mind that she pushed back for now. She then got up and began to follow Gohan. As he showed her the various rooms she asked a question. "Is your real name really Chaos?" Gohan chuckled at her question,"not exactly," he replied,"i used to have another name years ago but I am no longer that person." Videl then asked,"what do you mean?" Gohan paused and replied,"tell you what after the tour i'll answer some of your questions." She smiled and said,"deal."

After showing her the rest of the ship he ended with the gravity room. "This is the GR which is short for Gravity Room. Within it we can raise the gravity for intense training. Iy makes even simple exercises much harder to do multiplying the benefits you get from the training." Videl nods and says,"sounds cool." Gohan smiled then leaned against the wall. "Well I guess I owe you a few answers." Videl also sits down and nods her head exit idly. "Well ask away." Videl first asked,"why do you go by Chaos?" Gohan nods and begins his explanation,"it is what I am any more. My old name was to a boy who was going to be scholar. He never even dreamed of fighting."

He shook his head as he contuied,"i am no longer that person in fact I went without a name for severe l years. I've killed untold millions," Videl gasped as he said this,"most of them worked for the cold empire." He sighs as he r embers pieces of his past. "I can't r ember much from that time but I know both of my parents died because of my weakness." With that he began to tear up a bit. It confused him no one had ever been able to break though the defenses he had erected yet this girl just made him want to share his pain. Made him want to open up. As he began to r ember what had happened in the past he began to break down. At first it was a few tears but he quickly deteriorated into sobs.

Videl watched as the calm boy she had seen collapsed into sobs after he began to r ember his parents. She didn't know what to do but instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Gohan looked up into her eyes and he seemed to freeze. He was lost into her deep blue eyes. Without noticing it they inched toward each other till they were inches from the other. Without thinking Gohan leaned forward and kissed her. After a moment of shock Videl returned the kiss. After a moment they both broke away they didn't know why but it just felt right.

After a little of an awkward silence Videl asked,"could I join you crew." Gohan paused for a moment and asked,"why its dangerous work." Videl replied,"well I don't have anyone else left." Gohan smiled,"sure I don't what it is about you but I actually feel happy being around you." Then he smirked,"plus your a good kisser." Videl blushed at the comment then replied,"your not to bad your self." They both laughed glad of each others company. "Well,"Gohan began to say,"you'll have to stay in my room but I'll get a section walled off for you." Videl smiled,"thanks." After that they continued to talk about various things and got to know each other better. When they went to bed Gohan let Videl sleep in his bed while he took a couch until he could get some stuff set up for her.

(Thanks for reading though i'm not completely satisfied with this chap I think its still good. Please review also what kind of G/V stories do you guys like. I plan on writing a lot more G/V in the future taking it from a lot of different angles. So what kind of stuff do you guys want to see on this? Well leave ideas in the comments i'll have more content out soon.)


	10. Chapter 10

(Thanks to everyone who has reviewed all the positive feedback i'm getting is making me want to write even more. So i'm going to try to start upping up the amount of content I produce in a day. I've had at least two people comment on how its to young for love. And I mostly agree. Right now there just best friends but subconsciously they want to stay together for the rest of there lives. Things happen though so just stay tuned and keep reviewing.

Dp3of5-You've been keeping up with my story from the first few chapters and thank you. Also for their relationship I plan on clearing it up this chapter. They aren't going to be doing anything at the age of eleven. I have severe l events in the future planned that I hope you all enjoy.

Person345-Thanks for the positive review. They make me want to keep writing.

RKF22-Thanks for the positive feedback. I'll have her find out a little about him but theres going to be some excitement soon that will mess things up for awhile.

Jimthebear-I have to agree with you the last chapter and this one to a degree aren't the best. But by chapter 11 I hope to get higher quality content.

Im going to be trying to up the amount of content I produce so you guys have more to read. Please continue to review each chapter you guys really are giving me inspiration to write more.)

They had dropped off the rest of the people they rescued a few hours ago. After the announcement that Videl would be joining the crew a few of them weren't so sure of the idea. She was only a weakling human a female at that. These thoughts were put down quickly after a little incident.

The incident

Videl was walking around the ship. It felt nice to be in a place she could call home. She wasn't fully settled in yet but it was better then the prison ship she had been rescued from. She heard a voice of one of the crew that had had a few to many drinks. "A pretty little thing you," the next thing the man knew was a painful sensation in his stomach and a elbow to the head. He looked up to see Gohan standing there fire in his eyes. "Leave her alone," he said in a dangerously low tone,"tell the crew she's mine touch her and I will kill you." The man nodded and stumbled back toward the crew quarters.

Gohan turned to Videl,"the only thing they listen to seems to be violence." Videl chuckled then asked,"what do you mean by yours?" Gohan blushed,"umm well its the only way they'll leave you alone is if you've been claimed hehe." Videl laughed as Gohan stuttered trying to explain. She kissed his cheek and whispered,"thats ok." Gohan blushed an even deeper shade of red. After a few moments of silence Videl asked,"could you train me?" Gohan brightened up,"what kind of training?" Videl then replied,"well I would like to know how to fly maybe shoot those exploding things as well." Gohan chuckled and replied,"well i've never trained someone how to do it before but I guess I could try." Videl smiled,"thank you."

That night

Gohan had walled off an area in his room for Videl to sleep. Before heading to bed Gohan told Videl,"get a good nights rest the training will be extremely exhausting" Videl saluted as she replied,"order confirmed commander." Gohan began to chuckle lightly at her. "Theres no need for that just call me Chaos or," he paused for a moment,"if you want you can call me Gohan." With that he went to bed. Videl stood there for a moment. "That must be his name he hasn't used for years." He seemed to be opening up to her she smiled at the thought With a smile on her face she headed to bed ready for the training that would happen that morning.

Videl was woken up by Gohan. "Come on its time to start your training" Videl quickly jumped out of bed. "Ok go out so I can get changed quickly." Gohan strolled out and waited. Videl quickly got out wearing a baggy white shirt and a pair of black shorts. "Come on follow me," Gohan motioned for Videl to follow him. "Were are we going?" Videl asked. We're going to the spare GR i've ordered it to remain empty the rest of the crew will use the main one." Videl nods and continues to follow him. As they walked in Gohan continued to talk. "Well what do you want to do first?" Videl thought for a moment and replied,"i want to know how to control the energy thing you do." Gohan nods and replies,"ahh ki, yes very useful to know." Gohan then sat there thinking for a moment. Videl then asked,"what are you thinking about?" Gohan replied,"i'm trying to think of how to train you." Videl replied,"why can't you just train me how you were trained" Gohan smirked,"my training consisted of me getting thrown into a mountain and left in the wilderness for 6 months" Videl gasped,"well ok then how can I learn." Gohan then began to explain as best he could. After a few hours Videl had been able to get a slight amount of energy into her hands.

After doing this she fell to the ground."You were right its exhausting" Gohan chuckled,"as you practice it will get easier." With that they headed to the kitchen area for some food.

Over the next year and a half life was good for Gohan and Videl. Gohan continued to train Videl to were she could use Ki blasts,fly,and Gohans signature move the Masenko. There relationship was different then others. At the moment it was more of a friendship but it went much deeper. They had taken to sleeping together in the same bed although the most they ever did was cuddle they had both been teased a lot by Shade. They were best friends and with how it was going in a few years so much more. Thats when problems began to happen.

Gohans POV

Gohan heard the communicator and turned it on. He had set up a spy network of sorts throughout the galaxy. They helped watch out for trouble makers. Quite a few pirates and other men had been located by them and allowed Gohan to be able to eliminate them before they caused to much damage. "What is it?" He asked. Chaos sir an entire planet has been destroyed." Gohan paled he hated it when they were able to slip under his nose and kill innocents"Who and were," he hurriedly asked. We're not sure but there extremely powerful. We have found there base its at x437-9." Gohan quickly said,"i'll deal with it i'll wipe out the entire system if I have to." With that he ordered his crew to get ready.

2 days later

Gohan looked out the window as the ship entered the system. As he looked around it seemed to be an empty system then he noticed on one of the planets there seemed to be a large city. He turned to the pilot,"bring us to that city we'll investigate some more. As they approached the planet severe l energy blasts came at the ship. Gohan started to yell,"there hostile I want the ship in the atmosphere so we can fly out its time for a fight!" With that he moved to the exit. Videl came with so she could test her strength. Gohan looked and saw severe l strange shadowy figures floating outside of the ship. He smirked,"well everyone lets move!"

(Yeah thats the end of this chap. Sorry if the last chap and this one aren't as good as my previous chapters but I wasn't exactly sure what to do with the scenes I know what was happening but to write it out was hard. Well now were going to get some action and I hope the twists I put to the story will make up for the awkwardness i've had in the last few chaps. So please review I love getting feedback.)


	11. Chapter 11

(Yeah another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews my last chapter had 6! It makes me so happy. Also for any people who reviewed as guests I may not see them for a bit there seems to be a delay. Severel reviews from people who weren't logged in took severel days to come up. But now i'm going to answer some questions reviewers had and reply to all of my reviewers.

Dp3of5-So far your my most loyal reviewer. You've been reviewing my chaps from the begin g and its really helped me continue to write. And i'm glad you're liking the story.

Jimthebear-I hope this chapter is more up to par with my other chaps. Thanks for reading my story and liking it I hope I can continue writing content you guys enjoy.

Person345-Thanks for reviewing to answer your question what I meant by 3 parts is that I have 3 story arcs for this story. Right now we're reaching the final parts of the second one. The first one was Gohan going nuts and wiping out the cold family. The second one is him being a pirate and now we're about to go onto the third one which is after this battle. The third one will probably be the longest part of the story. After that I haven't planned it out but will start thinking about it as it gets closer.

Shadow-Thanks for the reviews to answer your question Piccolo had problems because some of the invaders were prototypes of the fighters that appear in this chapter. Many of which we're stronger then the cold empire. As for the spelling mistakes and grammar I try and use spell check but at times I get the wrong spelling for a word. If anyone could help it would be appreciated

Ky111-Thanks as for Piccolo he will be coming in soon. He is defently a different person but after both his parents dying and him blaming himself messes a person up. Yet he still has completely good intentions. I hope to continue writing enjoyable content.

RK222-He he wait till this chapter cliffhanger thanks for the review

Now onto the story!)

As Gohan and his crew came out of the ship they heard a raspy voice come out. "Welcome, we expected to have to hunt you down, but you came right to us." Gohan looked at the figures and one came floated up from them. As Gohan studied him his eyes went wide and he yelled. "Cooler!" The thing laughed,"not exactly I am a construct based off of him you can all be Cooler 2.0." Gohan looked and motioned to the other figures,"who are these." Cooler 2.0 began to laugh,"these are are army. A group of the cold empires most intelligent scientists escaped your purging and set up a base here years ago. They began to create us. We are androids, mutants and the like." Then he smirked,"we are over a hundred times stronger then Coolers old army. We have absorbed the energy of entire planets to make us stronger!"

Gohan scowled,"so you've killed innocents to get power?" Gohan began to growl,"i will not let this continue I will finish you off now,men attack!" With that he charged his crew right behind. The shadowy fighters also charged forward. The battle at first seemed even. Then things started to go against his crew. More of the shadow men came and they we're strong. The first few they tore apart easily. Even Videl was doing quite a bit of damage. Severel of his crew had fallen. He was engaged in a battle with the Cooler 2.0 creation. He had quickly gained the upper hand and had been pumling Cooler 2.0's stomach with a flurry of punches. As Gohan sent Cooler 2.0 flying into a cliff he froze as he heard a scream. He turned and watched Videl falling from the sky bloody He saw one of those strange fighters laughing. With a yell he thew an energy at him then dove for Videl. Quickly catching her and making sure she was alive he yelled for Shade. As Shade ran over to him Gohan began barking orders. "Have the ship come her immediately and have the crew gather round it." Shade nodded and started to follow his orders. Gohan put Videl down on the ground and began blasting at the men close by. As they backed off he smirked,"perfect."

As the ship flew in he ordered the crew to get in side. After a few moments the only people outside were Gohan,Shade,and Videl. Gohan turned to Shade and handed him Videl. "Take her and get out of the system. Theres severel more high power levels coming and I don't know if i'm going to make it." Shade looked at him in shock,"but your Commander Chaos no one has matched you!" Gohan chuckled darkly,"i don't think so this time. I'll make sure none of them survive even if I have to destroy this whole system." Gohan then looked into Shades eyes,"i have one last order for you, you are to take Videl and the crew to Planet Vegeta. Make sure she is protected at all cost." Gohans eyes had a crazed look to them as he asked him to protect Videl. Shade nodded,"yes commander I will protect her." Gohan nodded,"protect her with your life." Once again Shade nodded. "Good now goodbye my comrade its been nice knowing you." Shade chocked back a tear,"farewell commander." With that he turned and got into the ship. He instantly ordered them to leave.

Videl began to regain consciousness as she heard Shade yelling to start up the ship and get out of the system. Suddenly she bolted up,"were's Chaos," she yelled. Shade turned and shook his head. "No," she whispered and rushed to the window. She watched as Gohan stood calm and dozens of the enemy came. Completely calm he faced them off. "No this can't be happening," she muttered. Her friend was holding them off while they could get out. She watched as he turned back to the ship and began to yell. "Get out of here you fools I can't hold them off for long!" Suddenly she fell down as Gohan though a wave of energy toward the ship pushing it into orbit. Videl tried to stop the tears that welled up into her eyes as the ship continued flying into space. She couldn't hold them back she put her head into her knees as sobs racked though her body. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Shade. "He's going to go out making sure no one will get hurt by those monsters It how he would want to go." Videl continued to sob. Shade looked down and what could be considered a compassionate face. He would follow his commanders final order no matter what. He carried Videl to the Commander's old room and layed her down. He then headed toward the control room to make sure they got out of the system.

Gohan smiled as he watched the ship leave. Videl was in good hands Shade would make sure no harm came to her. He then turned and smirked,"whose first he yelled." With that he charged and began to let his energy run wild. Within moments he had killed around half a dozen of the weaker fighters. "Come on he taunted." He then noticed most of the fighters backed away and one stepped forward. "Its over now I am Omega the strongest of all of all of the new Cold empires army." The newest creature said. Gohan smirked,"well that wouldn't be saying much." Omega smirked,"i am way stronger then these fools." Gohan laughed and charged,"well then show me!" He shouted. Omega smirked,"gladly."

Gohan suddenly felt a searing pain in his gut. He looked down and saw Omega had just kneed him in the gut. "Dam your fast." Gohan muttered. Omega brought up his hands and brought his down onto Gohans back sending him flying into the ground. Omega smirked thinking he had already won. Suddenly he heard a yell a explosion was seen from were Gohan had collided out of the ground. Gohan came flying out of the explosion screaming. Lightning was crackling around his body as he lost him self in battle rage. His hair completely stood up on edge, and his muscles bulged. "No,more games," he yelled. With that he opened fire. Thousands of ki blasts began to erupt from his hands.

The warriors looked in hore as the blasts began to completely eradicate them. Screams were heard from Gohan as he fired blast after blast. After a few moments the only a few were left. Gohan stopped and put his hands on his knees. "Now that was fun." He causally remarked. Omega got angry and began to shout,"saiyan monkey its time for you to die." With that Omega began to charge up. Gohan watched as the once shadowy figure began to grow. Red light flowed from him as he yelled. After a few more moments it was complete. Gohan looked at what looked like a bug? (It looks like cell). It began to talk,"you have been graced to see perfection I am the ultimate warrior. I'm Omega cell the perfect being. Made of the strongest warriors in the universe. Plus i'm having energy sent to me from the base there is no way you could beat me!" Gohan's eyes narrowed,"we'll i'm not going to give up with out a fight!" With that he through back his head a and began to power up. His screams could be heard halfway across the planet as the ground began to crack under the power he was exerting. After finishing powering up he charged.(Ok final note Omega Cell is smiler to cell from cannon but is based off of different fighters for his techniques and is stronger then cell was in his final showdown with Gohan. Finally hes also getting energy from the main base so he keeps getting recharged.)

Gohan and Omega Cell collided in a high speed battle. The shockwaves from there combat breaking the ground below them. They were equal in strength but Omega Cell kept getting recharged. After a half and hour of combat faster then almost any human eye could see Gohan began to tire. Omega Cell kept getting recharged with power. As Gohan began to slow Omega Cell began to give him a beating. Gohan took a barrage of kicks and punches. As a finally Omega Cell shot a massive energy wave into Gohan. He smirked as he saw Gohans broken body on the ground. His hair had reverted back to his natural black.

He twitched on the ground as Omega Cell began to laugh. He had failed Omega Cell was to strong. His cloths were torn and he was out of energy. There was nothing he could do. Then Omega Cell began to gloat,"nothing can stop perfection! Soon the entire universe will bow to me! First I will hunt down your crew and that little girl." He laughed as Gohan clenched his fist rage evident on his face. Suddenly Gohan felt a strange tingling sensation and looked toward the sky...

(He he a little cliff hanger what do you think it is? I'll try to have the update out soon. In fact depending on how much I write I may have it out within a few hours never no. Well thanks for reading and please review it's really nice to know people enjoy my writing.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Thanks i've been getting more and more reviews and it makes me happy. Sorry about the update being late but i've been watching Dragon Ball GT and reading a few fanficts. Anyways thanks to those who have reviewed read below for replies.

Dp3of5-Thanks for keeping up the reviews good guess about Piccolo but no he is coming though.

Jimthebear-Thanks for the support.

Shugokage-Thanks for the positive feedback it really helps.

Person345-Thanks for the really positive feedback to answer your questions we are on the final part of arc 2. Goku died on Namek when it exploded read the prologue. It will be a G/V and I plan on updating everyday if I can thanks for reading.

RKF22-Good guess you guessed right good job. Thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now on to the story)

The moon! Gohan looked up at the moon for a moment then spasmed. His eyes had whent red and his heart had started to beat faster then even a saiyans heart should beat. A chuckle came out of his mouth as he began to change. His muscles began to bulge out. His chest contiued to heave from his heart going into overdrive. The only thought that whent though Gohans mind as he began to transformation was he was going to destroy the entire system. No one would hurt those he cared about! He then lost all thought as his head jerked up. His eyes had become completely red and fangs had started to appear in his mouth. His muscles contiued to bulge and his tail twitched like crazy. Suddenly he began to growl as pure energy began pulsating from him. The ground crumbled to dust as he let out a yell. He had grown in height his shirt was completely gone as he contiued the transformation.

Omega Cell watched in shock as the ground began to crumble. As Gohan stood there growling the power coming off of him was so intense the entire planet began to shake and miles away entire mountains crumbled to dust. Light was exploding around him and he finally transformed. At first he looked like the normal giant ape transformation but then his fur changed to a golden color. Gohan gave up control but had one thought imprinted into the beasts thoughts Destroy the everything the entire system. Suddenly the Golden ape began to power up lightning crackled as shockwaves began to cause the ground to break up even more. Omega Cell watched in awe as planets near by began to take damage from the shockwaves. Even the sun of the system was taking massive amounts of damage and had started to become unstable.

As the ape stopped powering up it turned and opened its mouth. A beam of energy erupted out of it toward Omega Cell. Who was sent flying into the ground. The ape began to beat its chest as more power began to surge from its body. For thousands of years no one had ever seen power that was that large. Not only was the power coming from the fact it was super saiyan going Giant Ape but Gohan was a really pissed off half ling The thing had threatened to chase her down! She was his no one would dare threaten her! That mixed with the already uncontrollable nature of the giant ape transformation made a terrifying beast. Power surged from him as he began to smash the ground and throw massive energy blasts around like crazy. Severel of which he through right at the sun causing it to go even more unstable.

With Videl

The ship rocked wildly as shockwaves collided with it. "What was that," Videl screamed. Shade was calm,"its the commander. There must have been a full moon so he transformed into a giant ape. Ever since starting the crew he has avoided full moons. The giant ape transformation is already dangerous but what happens when a super saiyan does it? Plus he was already pissed." Videl stood there shocked. Shade then contiued,"with the amount of power emitting from him he will probably destroy the entire system to make sure none of them escape. Even if it ends up killing him." Videl then sat down and cried softly to herself.

Back with Gohan

Gohan was rampaging around as a golden ape nothing had even stood a challenge. More of the warriors had came and tried to take him out. He promptly crushed them all. Energy contiued to flow from him as he rampaged around the planet. The shockwaves sent from his body could be felt in systems lightyears away. As he fired beams one of them arched and nailed the moon by accident. Gohan spasmed as he began to shrink. He collapsed to the ground once again in his normal body was out of energy it seemed and he had severel broken bones. A few survivors came over to him and began to taunt him.

"Well it seems without the moon the monkey boy is nothing!" Gohan chuckled to himself as they taunted it didn't matter to him. Videl and his crew were safe nothing else mattered. Its when one of them made a little comment he snapped. "You know the first thing we're going to have to do is chase down capture that ship he came in." Another one commented,"i heard the monkey boy has a lady friend on that ship. Maybe we could have some fun with her as revenge for what hes done." Severel started to agree with him, but froze when they heard a yell. The boy they thought as good as dead had stood up a crazed look in his eyes. His hair had started to flash gold and eyes began to change to a teal color. With a blast of energy he ascended back to super saiyan. He began to yell,"fools you dare!She's mine none of you will touch her!" With a yell he ascended to super saiyan 2 lightning crackled around him. "I will make sure none of you ever make it out of this system alive!" With that he looked up to the sun and crossed his hands over each other,"Masenko-Haaa!"The beam of yellow energy collided with the star and caused the start to go from just unstable to wear it will explode. Gohan smirked soon the entire system would be a yell he charged forward.

He ripped them apart as if they were nothing. The thought of them even attempting to touch his Videl caused his blood to boil. At first he had called her his to get the crew off her, but as the year had went on he had become even more protective of her and he had actually claimed her. Although they had not formally mated or done anything physical he had left a mental claim. Something that would not be destroyed easily,and he wasn't going to let these fools hurt her! He contiued releasing insane amounts of energy until he felt himself pause for a moment. Severel hooded figures stood there with there hands out. "Come on,"one of them said,"we have to lock away his power and memory before the start explodes." Gohan began to yell he didn't know who they were, but he was descending into a battle rage. Suddenly he froze he saw Videls eyes in front of him and he relaxed. The group had projected the one thing that could calm him down into his mind. As he relaxed they moved forward and began to chant.

After a half hour of this they grabbed Gohan's now unconscious body and loaded him into a saiyan space pod. "There one of them muttered the block should last for awhile." With that they activated the pod which sped of into space. The hooded men got into there own space ships as they took off. Gohan had waken up temporarily when the star exploded damaging the pod but it contiued on its destination,Planet Vegeta.

(Well thats the end of that chapter. I got inspiration for this scene from when Goku transforms to the Golden ape in GT. The song vides what i've done and animal I have become fit perfectly with the scene. Other then that thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Thanks for the reviews it seems like I have 3-4 regular reviewers and that really makes me happy.

Dp3of5-Thanks for reviewing each chapter man. You were my first reviewer and have kept up with reading my story thanks for the support. To answer your question usually what they did would be permanent but with someone as strong as Gohan it will only last a few years. Things will happen and it will be broken but thats all later.

Ky111-No the saiyans didn't save him for now there a mystery group.

RKF22-Thanks for the review and i'll try to keep it up.

Shugokage-I hope you enjoy this next chapter thanks for the review.

(Now onto the story)

Gohan twisted and turned as his pod flew though space. The mind block was taking hold slowly blocking a large portion of his memory. His body was broken by rights he should have been dead. He was covered in dozens of cuts both his legs were cracked. One of his arms was snapped and he had lost a massive amount of blood yet he still lived. The main thing that stayed in his mind was Videl. He could r ember her but her image was fading. Suddenly he was shocked and passed out for the rest of the trip.

As the pod headed toward Planet Vegeta Gohan was slowly regaining consciousness Partially asleep he was in between a state of being awake and asleep. The pod hit the padded landing area and two Saiyans ran up to the pod. As the pod opened they looked in shock at Gohan. "Who the heck is he?" One of the two asked. "I don't know but hes pretty messed up we should get him to a regen tank." They heard a grunt and saw Gohan get out of the pod. He seemed to be mumbling to himself while making hand motions as he stumbled forward. "Dammit Shade shut up we're just friends." Gohan continued walking forward while seeming to argue with Shade. "Whatever Shade i've got to admit she does have beautiful eyes." With that Gohan giggled and started groggily walking into the building. The two dock workers looked at each other in shock. How was this guy still walking they thought The ran over to try to help him when he turned.

He looked at them funny as if confused then shrugged and continued walking forward. He continued to mumble to himself,"were the heck is my crew." He walked into a bar and looked around. Everyone paused as they saw him. More of his wounds had opened back up and he was losing even more blood. He was giggling to himself as he walked forward looking around confused suddenly he froze and fell down unconscious onto a table breaking it in half. The two dock workers rushed in and saw him passed out on the floor. They quickly grabbed him and carried him to the medical wing. A few doctors took him and put him in a regen tank.

"Amazing if what those two said were right this boy walked around with all of these injures." One of the doctors commented. Another spoke up reading the full list of injures. "Almost all of his ribs are broken,both legs are cracked if not broken,his arms snapped,and he has over a dozen other large cuts." Another doctor spoke up,"impossible no one would be able to walk after that he should be dead." The person shook his head,"he walked from his pod to a bar before he passed out he must defently be powerful." They nodded as they continued there work.

With Piccolo-

It had been around 7 years give or take a few when Raditz had came to earth. The day that Piccolo's life was changed forever. Training Gohan had changed him. After the battle on Namek though he had lost track of him not knowing what had happened to him. He had returned to earth but no longer had any urge to destroy. In fact he had helped fight off an invasion of warriors. A few of which had been stronger then Frezia. It had been tough fighting off the invasion but after he fused with Kami he drove them off. Shortly after that he went adventuring

He had went to Vegeta something pulled him there it was a feeling but he felt like he should act on being there for awhile he had become a gladiator trainer for a man named Jason. He had found he was actually good at training He was able to be brutal and the saiyans could take it. They kept coming back stronger.

Piccolo had been walking around when a strange man apered in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" Piccolo asked. "My name means nothing I am only a messenger." Piccolo looked at him suspicious but was curios to what his message was,"well spit it out all ready." The man was dressed in a completely black cloak "Well I might as well," he said a slight chuckle coming from him. "Ok the one you call Gohan is here on the planet his in the medical wing of port 3xf3. A large portion of his power has been blocked. It may take a day or two to fully sink in but his memory will be mostly blocked as well. It won't be permanent hes to strong for that he will end up breaking it. Take care of him teach him control that is all." With that the man disapered. At first Piccolo was skeptical but if there was a chance that Gohan was alive he would check it out.

Back with Gohan

Gohan was having a nightmare. He was running toward an assassin that was going to shoot Videl but his legs felt like lead. He watched as an energy blast hit her and he started to go nuts. Outside the machine started to beep wildly. "Whats going on?" One of the doctors yelled,"his brain waves are going crazy open up the tank!" They quickly opened the tank as Gohan burst out. He was being shocked by the mind block stopping him from powering up to far. He stood there a moment once the electricity had stopped shocking him. "Were the heck," he tried saying before passing out on the ground.

Piccolo arrived later ignoring the doctors protests as he slung Gohan over his shoulder and walked off. Piccolo talked to Jason the gladiator owner and convinced him to add Gohan to his team. He didn't argue it was a free gladiator for his stable. After Piccolo laid him down Gohan started to wake up. "Shade? No couldn't be him I sent him away." Gohan muttered under his breath then paused,"Piccolo?" Piccolo smirked,"yeah it's me kid." Gohan nodded as he went unconscious again.

Two days later Gohan woke up for good. He had tossed and turned a lot during this time muttering. As he woke up he seemed confused. "What the were am I? I can't r ember anything thats happened for years." He stood up still clearly confused when Piccolo asked,"what do you r ember kid?" Gohan sat there for a moment,"only flashes I r ember my training with you.." he sat there staring off into space. Suddenly he said,"blue eyes." Piccolo was extremely confused to say the least. "Wait what kid?" He said completely confused. "She had blue eyes," Gohan said again. "Who," Piccolo asked again. "I don't know she was mine thats all I r ember" Piccolo shook his head then began to speak. "Well we'll have to start a new life for you if you still r ember how to fight I have a spot on a gladiator team." Gohan nodded,"yea, fighting I know I enjoy fighting." With that he got up and followed Piccolo out of the room.

(Well thats that chapter. Next chapter I think I will put what happens to Videl along with the begin g of Gohans training Hope you guys like it and please review.)


	14. Chapter 14

Dp3of5-Thanks man your my most loyal reviewer yet. As for Videl and the crew i'll be putting them in for a good portion of the next few chapters. I have stuff planned so keep reading and reviewing.

Jimthebear2-Thats ok just review the latest chapter you've read and i'm happy. As for his memory block read the end of the big battle. Some strangers put a mind block on him that also blocked a large portion of his power. Just reread the end of the battle.

Person345-Thanks for the reviews they really help. I update at least once a day usually at night though it depends on when I get a chapter done. If I feel like It I write two chaps. Just read this chap to see how much he r embers

Shugokage-Your becoming a regular now thanks for the reviews. I hope you like how it turns out.

KY111-Yea its going to be awhile before I have him regain his power but when he regains it will be intense. Vegeta does not know about him everyone thinks he just disappeared As for super saiyan 3 i'm not sure I might have him ascend to it. I've thought of just skipping 3 and going to 4. And I agree with you in theory any of the half breeds could end up becoming level 4 if they have their tails. I haven't planned that far but I will end up getting there level 4 is my favorite transformation right before level 2. Thanks for your steady reviews.

(Well heres the new chapter will have both Videl and Gohan. Gohan will be using his original name now but no one can recognize him. Even among his crew only a few saw him in his base state. Shade,Videl, and a few of his officers saw him that way. However by the time they see him hes changed quite a bit.)

Videl's POV

"Why did he have to do it?" She asked herself. He was only a boy yet he had stood there going to what was almost certain death without fear. She had only known him for a little over a year yet him being gone hurt her so much. He had claimed her she thought At first it seemed like he did it just for her protection. Yet it had become so much more she didn't know what she felt for him. She clutched her chest, but she knew she didn't want to live without him.

She began to think over the last few years since she had been taken from earth. When her father died and she was on the prison ship she had nothing. Then he had came kind of like an angel. He was one of the most powerful being's in the universe yet he was so gentle. He helped everyone on the ship even gave them money to help get back to their lives or to start new ones. He had taken a shot for her without fear. Afterwards just shrugging it off as his job even though it had left him close to death because of the poison.

She smiled as she remembered her first talks with him. She had joined his crew and been happy. He was always so joyful treating everything like one big game. Yet he took lives seriously and tried to save everyone. Severe l times when she had been with him he had stolen entire fortunes then given them away not caring about the wealth. At first it had been a friendship based on need. Both of them had lost everything and needed a friend. As time went on other feelings had began to surface. She blushed as she thought about it. If he had stayed within a few years things would defently have become closer.

Then he had went off and probably died. Yet she could feel he wasn't dead. She didn't know what to say after a few hours of the flight Shade had told her the entire system he had been fighting in was destroyed. Yet she knew he wasn't dead but there was something wrong with him. She shook her head he would find her. She would wait for him years if she had to but she would wait. She had stopped crying after awhile and walked to the command room. She saw Shade staring out the window while seveel of the other members of the crew were piloting the ship. "What are you doing?" Shade turned,"trying to think of the best way to follow the commander's last order." Videl then replied,"hes not dead I know it." Shade smiled,"i don't see how but he might of. If anyone could do it would be the commander. He'll find us if he did, but for now we must continue with our lives." Videl then looked at him then asked,"what were his last orders?"

Shade looked at her,"to make sure your protected. Your all he had left." Videl seemed shocked for a moment then sat down. "Thats what he said?" She finally asked. Shade smirked,"yes he did claim you after all." Videl blushed,"well what are we doing now?" Shade turned and began to talk,"i going to go join Vegeta's guard. The commander may not talk about it but his father is somewhat of a hero to the Saiyans. Plus his grandfather is the king's advisor so we should be able to easily get work." Videl nodded and sighed as she sat back it would be a long trip.

Back with Gohan

Gohan followed Piccolo still slightly numb. He couldn't even r ember his parents clearly. He remembered Piccolo and that he could be trusted. He remembered flashes of battles and Videl even that was blurry He had forgotten her name but he held on to parts of her image mostly her eyes. He shook his head then heard sounds of people training "So you've decided to begin training others, and I thought I was a special case." Piccolo smirked,"well kid it seems parts of my training style works well with Saiyans." Gohan nodded and continued walking.

As they entered the training room Gohan axiomatically began sizing up the people in the room. The block seemed to have wiped most of the techniques he knew from his memory. However he still had his instincts. The biggest thing the block had done was separate his emotions from his power which was the key. Still even at a fraction of his power he was one of the strongest saiyans alive. Piccolo watched as Gohan seemed to watch everyone in the room at once.

Gohan smirked to himself 'hmm just a bunch of pureblooded fools.' One of them walked over to Gohan,"whats this little runt doing here?" Piccolo quickly said,"hes the new gladiator" Severe l of them laughed,"what a filthy halfbreed?" One exclaimed clearly insulted they would be training with a halfbreed. Suddenly a laugh could be heard. It was one of happiness and joy. They all saw Gohan clutching his side as laughter continued pouring out of him. He began to gasp as he talked,"tsk tsk didn't Piccolo teach you not to judge a book by its cover?" He continued to chuckle and continued,"if i'm just a filthy halfbreed come show me what a pureblood can do." A tall Saiyan got angry and yelled,"why you.." He tried to swing a punch but was down in seconds clutching his stomach. Gohan laughed as he quickly attacked. He could feel a tingling but didn't know what it was yet. With a few quick punches and knees to the gut he had knocked all of them to the ground.

As he stopped he could feel pain shooting though him. Electricity coursed though his body bringing him to his knees. He finally powered down and the shocking stopped. 'Whatever blocking my memory must also be shocking me when I power up to far.' He thought Shrugging he turned to Piccolo,"well I may as well get used to this Piccolo lets get to training" Piccolo nodded and began.

(Theres that chapter I hope you liked if you have questions ask them in a review and I will try to answer them in the next chapter before I start the story. Please continue to review.)


	15. Chapter 15

(Wow thanks for the review guys. I now seem to have 5 people that are reviewing each chapter and I really hope I can continue to release content you guys enjoy.

Jimthebear1-Hehe well my spell checks messed up on my computer so it keeps spelling severe l sorry bout that i'll have to fix it later. Thanks for the review

Person345-No he can't go Super Saiyan. Thanks for your steady reviews they really help.

Shugokage-Yeah it really helps knowing I have quite a few people who keep up with my story. Please keep reviewing and i'll keep trying to get more content out.

Dp3of5-Thanks for the steady reviews. With how many reviewers that have been coming back each chapter I'm going to try to get another chap or two written today.

Ky111-Thanks for the reviews. My take on half breeds tails is that its kind of a 50/50 chance. They can be born with or without them depending on which genes are dominate Please keep reviewing.

(Well this is a full transition chapter that will show what happens for 4 years to both Gohan and Videl. I hope you like it please review.)

Gohans training for the next severe years was different. He quickly found out that he could not power up to much other wise massive shocks would hit his body. Also whenever he would try to r ember something there was a constant buzz that stopped him. The only way to escape this annoying pain was by releasing everything into training or fighting. He had began to master severe different fighting techniques and taught himself how to mix them together in combat.

He would sit there for hours just watching a group of people fight. Later he could be seen copying sections of the technique that the group was using sometimes even better then they did. During a fight this made him a deadly opponent He could start with one style of fighting then suddenly change it to a style that was completely different. If he needed it he could mix severe of the styles together creating a attack pattern few could last against.

His most effective part of his training was his tail. Even though he had made it to wear it couldn't feel pain he decided to train it further. As he trained it it had grown. It moved a lot more then most saiyans tails and had become extremely dangerous. He made a new style of fighting that was based around his tail. When he first began to use it quite a few enemies found them selves flying after trying to grab his tail. It was like a whip long fast and dangerous. He had even impaled a few opponents using his tail.

He treated fighting like a game many matches he went to he would put challenges on him self to make it harder. He fought everything from other Saiyans, to Saibamen, to any other beast they caught and wanted to put in the arena. Word of his exploits quickly spread. They may not have known he was the Golden Demon or even Commander Chaos they did know he was skilled. One of his most common nicknames was the bastard impaler. Many of his enemies ended up finding themselves impaled by either his fist or his tail. He really didn't know what his goals were other then getting himself in as many fights as he could. He was 16 when a great opportunity presented itself.

There was to be a tournament at the royal palace. Many of Planer Vegeta's greatest fighters would be there. There were also severe gladiator versus beast matches that would be held. He had been invited to it because of how good he was in the ring. He hadn't had a good fight for a few mounts since a blood game were he had fought in a pit of various alighn creatures. The crowd had loved it especially when he used his tail to take out an opponent He had become a fighting prodigy and was slowly becoming better known. Now he would be show the entire planet some of his skills. Although that part really didn't matter to him. He hoped there would be some challenge something to be able to escape the buzzing he heard in his head and the flashbacks.

He still couldn't r ember most of his life. He remembered most of his training with Piccolo and then it was mostly flashbacks. Pieces of battles he had fought and then there was a girl. Some of the other members of the team would tease him because he would never go get laid by one of the many hookers in town. He just wasn't interested in them. He knew there was a girl he had known but he couldn't r ember who she was. He would see pieces but they would quickly pass. After wards the buzzing would come and he would start training again leaving his mind mostly blank. He had no idea what would happen at the tournament that would start changing his life once again.

Videl's story

Videl and the surviving crew landed on Vegeta coincidentally only a few days after Piccolo had taken Gohan to be a Gladiator Shade had met up with Bardock and told him part of what was going on. Most of the crew had quickly been accepted into the guard after they showed themselves superior to just about everyone in the entire Saiyan army. The only one stronger then Shade was Vegeta himself who after seeing Goku become super saiyan and later Gohan had pushed his training to the limits trying to reach that same level.

Bulma still got married to Vegeta and had become the Queen of Planet Vegeta. She had taken an interest in Videl. After quite a bit of convincing she had gotten Vegeta to adopt her into the royal family. After some convincing herself Videl finally decided to accept. She still remembered Gohan but her memory's of him slowly became blurred over the years. As she neared her 16 birthday she had become badgered to get a mate. Yet none of them interested her. She had had multiple suitors but none of them were what she wanted. She always hoped he would come back. Yet as the few years went on she began to give up hope. As her 16th birthday approached she had agreed to find a mate as was law after the Galactic tournament that was coming up. She had began to slack in her training no longer having the drive. She was going with her adopted family as they went to the tournament that was being held at the palace. She really didn't care none of the gladiators compared tow what she'd seen him did she know that he would be there.

(A little short but I will try to get a second chapter out today. I hope you enjoyed and please review.)


	16. Chapter 16

Person345-Glad you liked it. As for the pairing things will start happing but it will be a bit before they r ember who the other is.

Dp3of5-Yea but they won't know who each other are for awhile but they'll have suspicions

RKF22-Thanks for the steady reviews.

Shugokage-I don't have them directly meet in this chap but I will say it'll take them awhile to r ember each other. Thanks for reading and reviewing

Im writing this chap in first person tell me what you think of it. I will probably switch back to 3rd person next chap. But tell me how you think it was. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy.)

Gohan's POV

There it was that dam buzzing again. Whenever i'm not focusing on mastering a technique,training,or fighting its there. I shook my head and prepared for the upcoming fight. Here I was a bastered halfbreed at a royal tournament at the palace. I began to chuckle at the thought. My tail smacked against the ground waving around like crazy. I was yearning for a good fight and my tail was showing my impatience. I had fought a few battles today but they had all been to easy. Now it was the end of the tournament and I would be facing the current champion. I saw Piccolo walk over to me as I continued to fidget. "You alright kid?" He asked me. "Yea just wanting a good fight," I replied simply.

Piccolo nodded and then walked off. I then heard my name called out and started to walk toward the arena. I began to study my opponent sure he was big and had a good amount of power imitating from him but he was more of a brute then anything else. I frowned and hoped the fight would give me some satisfaction. The brute turned toward me and started talking,"how did some little halfbreed get to the finals." I shrugged and replied,"doesn't really matter its time to fight."

The brute got angry at this and charged growling. I smirked finally a fight that might be worth my time. At first I started with Piccolo's style of fighting as I learned his style. He was strong alright but he sure as heck wasn't very skilled with his technique. Within a few minutes I had figured out how he fought and started changing styles to confuse him. His attack became more and more confused as my style kept changing. Then seeing an opening I thrust forward with my tail hitting him in the stomach. The brute hit his knees in shock. My tail had gone all the way though his stomach and had come out of his back.

"What the hell are you?" He spluttered in fear as he coughed up blood. To the question I smirked and replied,"who me? I'm just a bastered halfbreed." I then looked up to the crowds to see if I was to kill him or let him live. I saw were the royal family was crossed my arms and waited. I watched as Vegeta started to talk to his son Prince Trunks. After a moment I saw him walk up and hold out his fist then put his thumb down. While my arms were still crossed I pulled my tail out of the man's stomach, wrapped it around his neck and snapped it.

I then continued to examine the royal family. There was King Vegeta standing tall with his completely spiky hair. His son stood next to him a halfbreed with purple hair and blue eyes. There was Queen Bulma an earthling but had been said to be able to fight against King Vegeta in verbal warfare and even win. The princess though.. she was different. I didn't know much about her other then she was an earthling adopted by the royal family. When I looked at her she seemed familiar I watched as the Princess whispered something to the queen who then began to talk to the King.

He watched in interest as the King thew down his cape and flew down to the arena. "Who is your master boy?" He asked me I smirked as I replied,"i have no master though the man who runs the gladiator stables I work at name is Jason." Vegeta seemed interested in my words,"wouldn't that make him your master?" I chuckled,"i call no one master that is weaker then me." Vegeta then replied,"i will fight you if you fight well enough I will make you one of my gladiators" I smirked now this would be a challenge. "Lets fight then." One or two of the kings advisors told him he shouldn't be fighting a halfbreed but he shooed them off. After that we began the fight. He was extremely powerful. Probably the strongest Saiyan alive at the moment. I charged in using a mixture of a few different techniques to see how he would react. He respond with his own vicious attack. At first we matched each other blow for blow. It really took him by surprise when I started using my tail.

From what I know Saiyans haven't ever really used their tails for combat. For me its one of my greatest weapons Snapping it forward like a whip I hit Vegeta in the stomach causing him to lose breath for a moment. As he held his stomach for a moment I could see the shock on his face. He then growled and attacked again. After exchanging a few more blows he flew back and started charging a Gatling Gun. I then crossed my arms and shouted,"Masenko-Haa." A showdown of signature moves I smiled and began to release my power into the attack. I actually had the upper hand then I powered up to far and electrical shocks shot though my body. I arched back unable to hold the Masenko as Vegeta's Gatling gun enveloped me.

I hit the ground fast creating a crater As I stumbled up I saw Vegeta standing there surprise on his face "You fight well I will take you as one of my royal gladiators" I stood up and replied,"i have one request." He seemed to think for a moment then asked,"what is it?" I then respond,"i would like my trainer transferred with me." Vegeta nodded then flew over to one of his advisor's,"go pay the owner of whatever gladiator stable the boy belongs to I want ownership of him and his trainer transferred to me by the end of the day." The man nodded and headed off to do his bidding. I noticed to servant come over to me and told me that they were to get me new cloths. I just nodded and went with them. After I washed up and put on my new armor I was told to get in an air transport to be brought to the main palace and report to the royal gladiator housing. I got in and sat back so far it had been an interesting day...

(Well I hope I did ok with the first person writing so what do you guys think.)


	17. Chapter 17

(I feel kinda guilty since I didn't get a chapter out yesterday sorry guys. I was busy reading other fanfiction and didn't get to it. So in return i'm going to release my biggest chapter yet and try to get a second chapter out by the end of the day. Thanks to all of those who reviewed it really helps.

Shugokage-Ahh yes that will come soon enough but first he has to break the block on his mind. Which I do have planned out. Thanks for all the steady reviews man. You and the others that post reviews regularly are one of the big reasons I try to update everyday.

RKF22-Not sure exactly but I have it planned out just not sure how much stuff will happen in between then and now. Thanks your another one of the people who review almost every chapter and it makes me happy.

KY111-Thanks a ton for the review. It gave me severe l ideas of scenes to do with Vegeta. Thanks man I really love your reviews.

Blackhawksniper-There is a few parts in the next few chapters which are smiler to a fanfic called Gladiator by Chroccro but my stories way different. Thanks though for the review

Dp30f5-He he yea hes going to be annoyed when he finds out how much stronger Gohan is. Thanks for the steady reviews please continue reviewing.

person345-Yea i'll be sticking to 3rd person as for Vegeta its going to be a little while since almost no one can really recognize him. R ember he was only a little kid when Vegeta saw him on Namek and a lot has happened since then. As for Videl well just read. Although I will say its going to be awhile before he fully remember it will bug him.

CaseySayian-Thanks for the review!

SSJ2 Silven-Thanks man it means a lot. I didn't get a chapter out yesterday but i'm going to put an extra long chapter out today. I think I will keep with 3rd person for this story. I will be doing more AU G/V fanfics in the future I hope you will read. Please keep reviewing thanks.

To all my reviewers thanks so much for the support. Please try to review every chapter it means a lot to me and really gets me to want to write. I have a few questions to ask at the end of the chapter so please read the authors note. Hope you enjoy!)

Vegeta POV

Vegeta was confused to say the least. After he returned to the palace he went immediate to Bardock his head advisor. He had an interest in the kid. How did a halfbreed child have so much power and skill. During the fight the kid had actually hurt him! In fact during part of the fight it was as if he had a slight upper hand At first a few thoughts entered his head to just get rid of him but he decided against it. The princess was interested in him so he would let her have her wish. He shook his head as he continued to think. He had to be careful he couldn't just get rid of the kid. Angering the princess would not be good considering all the work he had done to convince her to get a mate after the intergalactic blood games.

She may have been human but she was more stubborn then almost any Saiyan women. He smirked as he thought about it kind of like his mate Bulma. He shook his head clear as he saw Bardock approach "You called for me your majesty?" Bardock asked Vegeta. "Yes," he replied then continued,"its about the new gladiator I got at the tournament" Bardock nodded then asked,"what about him?" Vegeta paused then continued,"i want you to find out who he is theres no one else I can trust to do this." Bardock nodded then asked,"but why?" Vegeta looked at him and explained,"he way to powerful for any kid his age to add to that hes a halfbreed." Bardock nodded then replied,"yes sir I will find out who he is." Vegeta nodded then said one more thing before he walked off,"start for his trainer he may have some information he'll be transferred into the palace b the end of the day." With that Vegeta walked off.

Gohan's POV

As Gohan got out of the air transport his eyes darted around taking in the palace. He quickly was storing everything he could see into memory anything that might help him in the saw what looked to be a guard walk toward him. "I'm to bring you to the gladiator training area." The guard said. Gohan nodded and followed him. As he arrived at the royal training area he began sniffing and smirked. 'Foolish pureblood' he thought As he walked in he saw a few dozen gladiators training His tail began to twitch behind him and thumped the ground behind him.

He watched as one of the bigger gladiators walk up to him. "Whats a halfbreed doing here?" He sneered when the guard answered,"hes the new gladiator" The man looked at the guard then back to Gohan. "Why would the king choose a scrawny halfbreed to be one of the royal gladiators?" Gohan then started talking,"silence your voice annoys me." The man stiffed at Gohan's insult,"why you little," he began but was cut off by a quick elbow to the gut. "There now maybe you'll be quite." He smirked as he watched the other's reactions. "We'll teach you a lesson!" One of them yelled as they began to all rush him. "Ok i'm ready to learn,"Gohan said as he charged them head on.

Making sure his power didn't go to high he began to take them out one by one. They tried to swarm him but he quickly dodged them. He let his mind go to instinct. Since he couldn't power up but his speed and skill was much higher then the other gladiators A quick punch to one then a kick to another ones stomach. He quickly and efficiently knocked the entire team of gladiator's to the ground. After he finished he had worked up a bit of a sweat and was breathing pretty hard. After landing back to the ground to catch a breather one of the gladiators got up and tried to grab his tail. Thinking it was untrained since it just sat on the ground instead of being around his waist. Ohh how he was wrong.

The moment he grabbed Gohan's tail it whipped sending the man flying into the wall. Gohan smirked as he looked up,"not such a good idea." Everyone in the room was shocked. Only a few people had ever been able to do this to the gladiators Who was this boy and how did he gain so much power?

Gohan suddenly smile as he turned and saw Piccolo walk though the door. "Hey Piccolo,"he called. Piccolo paused and looked around then smirked,"looks like your already getting into trouble kid." Gohan laughed as he scratched the back of his head. The royal gladiator trainer got out of the shock he was in then asked Piccolo,"so your his trainer" Piccolo turned then gruffly replied,"in a sense I guide him most of his moves are self taught." The man's eyes widened

Bardock then walked into the training area. "Are you the boy's trainer?" He asked Piccolo who responded with a gruff,"yes." Bardock nodded then continued,"i need to speak with you as for the boy you need to go with this servant here to get fully cleaned up." Gohan seemed confused for a moment then asked,"why?" Bardock chuckled then replied,"you've been chosen by the princess to be her personal gladiator So after your cleaned you will be reporting to the commander of the guard who will explain in more detail." Gohan nodded then followed the servant but was confused what would the princess want with him? Whatever, he thought he would find out what this was about soon enough.

With Piccolo and Bardock

Bardock seemed to study Piccolo for a moment then asked,"you were one of them weren't you?" Piccolo looked at him then replied,"one of who?" "The z squad you were there at the battle against Frezia." Piccolo nodded then gruffly replied,"yes I was." Bardock nodded then asked,"do you know who the boys father is?" Piccolo glared at him then replied,"yes I do but I won't be telling you." Bardock got a little mad,"why not?" Piccolo then began to explain,"he can't r ember most of his life so I haven't given him any information until he figures it out himself." Bardock was confused,"why keep it a secret?" Piccolo responded,"i have my reason's." After this Bardock continued to ask questions but wasn't able to get very much more information from him. After this he then walked off to report to the King.

Back with Gohan.

Gohan looked at the clothes he had been given oddly. "What are these for?" He asked clearly confused. "After you talk with the captain of the guard you're going to meet the princess can't be badly dressed for that." Gohan shrugged and put on the new clothes. It was smiler to what he usually wore only more formal and fancy. He shrugged and muttered,"whatever." After getting dressed Gohan looked up to the door and froze. A man walked in and Gohan's mind went into over drive. The man looked familiar and he knew he should know him but as he tried to r ember small shocks started going off in his head. He shook his head for a bit then seemed to calm down. The looked over him and started to talk,"i'm Shade Commander of the royal guard." He seemed to be studying Gohan and watched as Gohan seemed really confused about something. Shade then continued to talk while Gohan still looked at him confused. "Do you know what your going to be doing?" "No," Gohan said. "Ok then," Shade began,"your going to be the Princess's gladiator meaning you will also be sleeping in her room to protect her. But be warned you try anything I will make sure to rip you apart." Shade threatened if one thing he had not forgotten over the years was his promise to the Commander. Therefore he took the Videl's safety very seriously

A quick thought came though Gohan's head then seemed to disappear He felt as if the words were really hypocritical but didn't know why. He then shook his head again and nodded,"don't worry I will only be her protecter." Shade nodded then after another look over he smiled,"i trust you kid you remind me of someone I once knew." Gohan nodded and replied,"thanks I guess." Shade quickly asked,"who's your father?" Gohan answered,"i'm a bastered I guess I don't r ember much of my past its all blurred" Shade nodded then after seeming to think of something for a moment turned and beconedfor him to follow. "well i'll bring you to the Princess then." With that Gohan began to follow him to the Princess's chamber.

Quick look at what Videl's been thinking

Videl sat there on her bed thinking about the new gladiator she would have. What had made her want to choose him? She thought about it for a bit but knew why. He reminded her of him. For years he had been one of the main focus's of her thought but even his image slowly seemed to blur. When Vegeta told her that since she was now Princess of Vegeta since him and Bulma had adopted her she would have to be mated when she was 16. At first she refused hoping beyond hope that he would return.

After around 4 years she had all but given up thinking he was dead. So she agreed, but she still hoped that before the ceremony he would come. As she thought back to it a small smile overcame her lips. At the time they had been friends maybe what you could say best friends. But now that she thought about it she loved him. She admitted it to herself she had loved him. Yet he was now dead she thought When she had seen this Gohan fight in the arena he had reminded her of him. She had decided she wanted a reminder of him at least for her few last month or two of freedom. To bad it just couldn't be him instead of someone who reminded her of him. (He he how little she knows.)

Back with Gohan

As Gohan followed Shade he continued to fight the small buzzing in his mind. As if something was trying to stop him from remembering something important. As they got to the Princess's room Shade began to knock on the door. Gohan began to twitch 'what was that smell?' he smelled something that was familiar but he couldn't r ember Videl opened the door after hearing it was Shade and greeted him warmly. When she looked at Gohan he completely froze. Violent buzzing started going off in his head. He began to twitch slightly as he looked into her eyes. Were had he seen them before. They were the same one's he had seen in his flashbacks. Her scent as well seemed so familiar he started to r ember before vilonet shocks went off stopping his train of thought After calming down his raging mind he bowed,"hello Princess Videl." Videl then shook her head and said,"in private please just call me Videl." Gohan nodded and replied,"yes Videl."

Videl nodded and turned to Shade,"ok I think were good I want to talk to him myself a bit." Shade shrugged and walked off. Videl then looked at Gohan then beckoned for him to come into her room. He nodded and followed but was still confused. 'Why was everything about her so familiar even her name?'

(Ok thats the end of the chapter sorry about not updating yesterday. Ok so my announcement/question is that I am coming to a stopping point in this story. I have it pretty well planned out to were he gets his power back then a little after that. Then i'm thinking I may take a few days to get a good epilogue figured up and wrap it up for now. Fear not I will make the ending to were its open for a sequel but hopefully satisfying Plus theres still quite a few more chaps till then.

Now my question is what kind of fic should I write next? I have severe l ideas in my head and since you guys are so awesome with your reviews I would like your kind of G/V would you like? For example High school,Field trip,various major AU's like this one and the like. Please give your opinion's you guys are amazing! Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. anouncment please read need opinons

Important Anounment!I need your opinon

Ok well i'm feeling a really big urge to start writing on another few storylines I have in my head so theres two things I can do.

1-Pause updating this story

Pros-Later when I get in the mood for this story will have much higher quality content and won't feel rushed.

Cons-Not sure how long it will take for me to get back to this story. Although it wouldn't be more then a week or two at max hopefully. So not long compared to other stories.

2-Just wrap things up for now and edit and add more detail later.

Pros-There will be an ending to read and will be fixed later.

Cons-I would be removing the last chaps I add that are rushed later to add in severel new ones and it might get confusing.

Please leave feed back on what you think I should do. I think i'm just going to start a new fanfic tomarrow it will be a G/V so no worries and I hope you all will read it. Please tell me what you think I should do.


	19. Chapter 19

(Well i'm back with the story. After taking my break and starting on a new story I finally got my thoughts together on this one. I now have a good outline of what I want to do for a little while. Sorry for the wait everyone. Please review if I get enough support I may start updating this story every one or two days again. Now on to the story!)

As Gohan entered the princess's room he froze. He looked around the room for a moment then reached out and shoved Videl to the ground. She yelled out as he shoved her to the ground,"What are you doi..." Her eyes widened as she saw a narrow beam of energy fly though the space her body had been. She looked up and saw Gohan jumping threw the window causing it to shadder.

She just lay there on the ground for a moment only getting up when some of her guards rushed in wondering what the noise was about. As the two guards rushed in the room they gawked at the broken window. When they noticed Videl slowly getting up the rushed to her side.

"What happened princess?" The first guard asked as he grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Well," she replied shakily,"My new gladiator pushed me out of the way of an energy blast then jumped out the window I thin he was after the assassin." She was shaking now she had been so close to death if he hadn't been their. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Well we better get you some were safer Princess." The second guard said. Videl just nodded and passed out. The guards both started panicking thinking she was hurt. Then they heard a voice call out.

"She'll be fine she's in shock probably not used to being shot at." Both guards turned to see who was speaking and saw Gohan standing in front of the window with a body draped over his shoulder. "Here," He said as he tossed the body over to them. "I'll take the princess to a safer place you may want to give the body to the head of the guard." With that Gohan picked up the princess bridal style and walked out of the room. Both guards stood there for a moment before grabbing the body and carrying it to the head of the guard as Gohan had suggested.

Gohan walked down the hallway carrying Videl when he saw Shade rushing up toward him. "What happened,"He asked his voice panicked

"She'll be fine she's just shocked she was almost shot." Gohan said then asked,"wears a safe place to bring her I killed the assassin but there could be more of them."

Shade stood there for a moment then said,"Theres a spare room 3 hallways down its the fifth room." Shade then paused for a moment and asked,"What did you do with the body?"

Gohan calmly replied,"I gave it to some guards I told them to try to bring it to you. I'll go bring the princess to the room you mentioned and watch over her." Shade then nodded and walked off. After making it to the room Shade mentioned Gohan opened the door and looked around. It was a simple room but would work well for what was needed. He lay ed her down on the bed then sat down in the corner and went into a meditative state. Keeping an eye on everything around the area.

Flashback

After jumping out the window he rushed to were he had seen the beam come from. He knew it was a human from the energy he was sensing. He then saw him trying to run off. He noticed a blaster strapped to his arm. Landing in front of the would be assassin he crossed his arms and said,"You know its not nice to try to shoot people especially when its royalty." The assassin's eyes widened as he looked at Gohan.

He then turned and started to run. At this Gohan laughed and fazed out and went right in front of the assassin. He reached out his hand and grabbed him by his throat. "Now there's 3 ways we can do this. One you can just tell me who hired you and why they want the princess dead. Two I can beat the information out of you. There is you won't talk anyway so I just kill you now which one is it?"

The assassin coughed out as he struggled to breath."You won't get anything from me!" At this Gohan shrugged and twisting his hand a bit broke the mans neck. After that he flung the man over his shoulder and carried him back to the princess's room.

End of flashback.

Gohan opened his eyes and decided to study Videl some. She looked so peaceful lying there. As he studied her he still couldn't get the thought that he knew this girl out of his mind. Ever since he had become a gladiator memory of his past were few and far between. Very few things would even stir a memory yet in the last day he had several of them. First there was the girl then there was the captain of the guard. Both of them seemed so familiar in his mind as if he should know them. Especially the girl maybe she had been important to him before he lost his memory? But how could that be she was a princess as far as he knew before he lost his memory he was just a.. well he had no idea what he was.

He shook his head and watched as Videl slowly started sitting up. "Were am I," She asked still dazed.

Gohan slowly and calmly replied,"There was an attempt on your life the assassin is dead. Afterwards you fainted and I brought you to this room for safety while the guards make sure they're no more assassins."

Videl nodded as a few flashbacks of what had happened then she asked a question that was puzzling her. "How did you know someone was trying to shoot me?"

Gohan shrugged and replied,"I felt a suspicious ki and could sense the blast was about to come so I pushed you down." Videl nodded at this and continued to think about what had happened.

"So if you hadn't been there I would be dead?" To this Gohan shrugged and replied,"Maybe but that doesn't matter I was their and i'll die before I fail a job."

Videl then lay ed back down and said,"I'm still shocked by this."

Gohan then replied softly,"Don't worry about what might have happened it didn't so just continue with life. If you worry about what could have happened or what might happen you'll never get anything done."

After Gohan finished speaking Videl giggled and said,"You know for a gladiator you sure know how to talk." Gohan chuckled at this and replied,"I don't know it just comes to me." Videl giggled a bit more before saying,"Ok now I would like you to escort me to the king and Queen." Gohan nodded and replied,"As you wish." With that he stood up and walked to the door,"You'll have to give directions I don't yet know my way around the palace give me a day or two." With that Videl stood up and started to walk into the hallway and toward the King and Queen with Gohan following her.

(Well I hope you all enjoyed please review and again sorry for the delay.)


	20. Chapter 20

(Well heres another update. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I do have news a few of you may not like. I've decided I'm going to tie this up temporaroly. I will leave it open for a sequel which I will do later. But i'm wanting to start a few other stories and haven't had the drive to contiue writing it. I will probably write one or more chapters. This is a scene i've had planned out for awhile and i'm not sure if it came out how I wanted it. I hope you enjoy I will be posting another chapter or two soon. It may even be today i'm not sure. I hope you enjoy and know I will make a sequel but until then please read and review the other stories I post. Well I hope you enjoy)

Gohan followed behind Videl quietly almost no one even noticed him. His senses were spread around as he watched every ki that was close by. After they entered the throne room he watched the Queen run over to Videl and start fretting over her. He then heard a gruff voice behind him,"Boy we need to talk."

Gohan turned and replied,"Yes, master." Vegeta looked at him for a moment then turned and started walking. Gohan followed him a bit to an empty room.

Vegeta then started talking,"Ok tell me what happened I want to know everything that happened."

Gohan promptly gave his telling of events. Vegeta stood there for a moment taking all the information in,"Well good job on protecting the princess I guess you'll be keeping the job. I want you to keep a close eye on her there could be more attempts on her life. Other then that make sure to be ready in a month is the intergalactic blood games i've decided you will be sent in." Gohan nodded and replied,"Yes master i'll make sure the princess is safe." Vegeta looked over him before walking out motioning Gohan to follow. With that Vegeta brought Gohan back to Videl.

Over the next month things were hectic. Five more attempts had been made on Videl's life. The only evidence they had found on who ordered the attack was a strange symbol on each of them. So it seemed the same group was after Videl but they didn't know who this group was.

When the day of the intergalactic tournament arrived Gohan was ready. The tournament was being held on a mostly empty planet. The ring was a lot smiler to the world marshal arts tournament back on earth only over 10 times bigger. The goal of the tournament was simple the contestants were all put into the ring then would wait until a large force field went up around the ring. After that it was a free for all.

Gohan had just entered the ring he was wearing black spandex with gray boots with yellow toes and a pair of grey gloves. Over this he had a simple sleeveless,grey chest plate His tail cracked against the ground. He wanted a good fight and this would give him one. The assassin were frustrating him he had stopped all of them but all it would take was one and she would be dead. He had mostly stayed in the background but every once in awhile he would talk to Videl or the captain of the guard. It annoyed him every time he looked at them he knew that he could r ember them from somewhere but it kept evading him.

He shook his head today was a day to lose himself. He heard the announcer yell that it was time to start. As he heard that he began to look around for his first target. He suddenly tensed as he saw one of the soldiers. A few words filtered threw his mind but he couldn't understand them. Frezia...Cooler... Gohan was confused why were these names coming into his head? Were they an old enemy he faced? Either way he could tell he was dangerous so he attacked.

At first he thought it would be quick until he felt the creatures tail collide with his face. The power the creature had was immense After colliding with the ground Gohan got up and grinned. Now this would be a challenge with a laugh he charged him again. Whatever the thing was it was strong(It looks like Cooler's fourth form only its red.) Gohan frowned as he continued to fight he could hear the buzzing again. It started at the base of his skull and had slowly filled his head.

As he continued to trade blows with this creature it grew worse until he wasn't even able to move. The thing then punched him in the chest and sent him colliding into the ground. Around the arena other fights had broken out but none of them mattered. The creature floated down to Gohan who was lieing on the ground twitching the buzzing was filling his head and he was unable to think straight.

Then the creature started talking,"Well no wonder you stopped are assassins we sent you are strong to bad your only an insect compared to me." With that the creature began to laugh.

Gohan's head snapped up and he asked,"You mean you sent the assassin's after Videl, why?"

The creature turned to him then began to talk,"Simple were after revenge she was quite important to the one who damaged are operations. I am a warrior designed off of Cooler and Frezia some of the most powerful warriors in the universe!"

Gohan looked at him for a moment before a flashback hit. He saw a few flashes of fighting a creature that looked smiler to him. He collapsed to the ground as more flashbacks of that battle came to him.

The creature laughed,"Since your just going to lie there i'm going to go fight the others in this silly tournament Then i'll kill you. You can wallow in the fact that soon the princess will be dead and we will rise again. Then me Omega Cooler will be the head of the Reborn Cold empire!" With that Omega Cooler flew off to fight.

Gohan had started to twitch as electric shocks roared through his body. He brought himself to his knees as a flurry of thoughts roared though his head. He began muttering under his breath,"Their all dead I killed them all!" He began to pounded his fist against the ground. He clutched his head and yelled out as the pain in his head intensified. He began to power up and fight the block that was in his head. His hair flashed golden and his eyes became teal. The massive buzzing in his head continued to increase Several of the other gladiators had stopped fighting as Gohan began to wonder around clutching his head. The pain was more then he could ever r ember then something snapped.

They were going to hurt her she was his! A few memory's began to click in place as he started to r ember who Videl was to him. He started yelling as he began to hit the ground with his fist,"No not again I will not be weak again!" Flashbacks of his mother and father went though his head. Both of them had been had been important to him and had died because he was weak. Not again!

He stood up and began to scream. His back arched as his power began to sky rocket. The mental block had one weakness.. emotion. He remembered back to when he was on the ship. He had claimed Videl as his and he would die before anything happened to her! With that he continued to scream as he powered up and once again began to ascend.

(Well thanks for reading and please review!)


	21. Wrapping up for now

(Well heres the final chapter of this one. As I said I will make a sequel in the future but it will probably be awhile. If you want feel free to send ideas on what I should do I don't really have any solid plans yet for whats going to happen. I hope you enjoy and thanks to all of you who have been reviewing its really helped. I hope you read my other story i'm writing and watch for new ones i'll be posting. I gots lots of ideas I plan on writing. Please review and if you have any ideas for what I should do in the sequel please tell i'll need some ideas. Though it will take me awhile before I start writing it as I have a lot of other ideas I would like to start. Well on to the story!)

Videl watched in shock as she saw Gohan ascend. Under her breath she muttered,"Impossible he's dead." Yet there he was clutching his head as if in pain in the ring. How had she not noticed it she knew Chaos had the ability to change his hair color. It seemed that she had given up on hope that he was alive and didn't want to be hurt again so she ignored the similarities She then continued to watch as Gohan continued to power up.

As soon as Gohan had ascended Shade had run to the railing to get a better look at him. "Its the Commander!" He yelled. He shook his head and watched in fascination The girl had been right somehow the commander had survive Now the question was what had happened and why was he going super?

King Vegeta watched as the boy that had been protecting the Princess ascended. He had ascended just like Kakorot had. He turned and told one of the servants to get a power reading on him. After turning back all he could do was watch as Gohan continued to power up.

As Gohan arched his back and began to scream the entire arena began to shake. The scream was completely animal like. His hair began to spike and muscles bulged. The massive amounts of energy he was giving off had caused a storm to begin to form. Lightning began to strike the ground around Gohan as continued to scream.

All of the other gladiators in the tournament had stopped fighting and had started to watch Gohan. The power coming from him was manifesting itself in massive shockwaves. The forcefield generator was starting to smoke as more power came from Gohan. They had started to evacuate the arena and people had started to panic. Then one word was heard,"Shade your mission!"

Shade heard Gohan yell and automatic jumped to push Videl to the ground. Several beams flew by and hit the ground. Assassins were after the princess! Shade turned to fight and saw around 3 enemy's approaching him. Before they had even started to fight a thin beam of energy ripped threw one of them. Shade looked and saw that Gohan had seemingly disappeared Then he turned and saw one of the remaining two assassin impaled through the heart with Gohan's tail. The final one was being choked to death death by a pissed off Gohan. Lightning crackled around him as his anger grew.

"You dare try to hurt her," Gohan growled out. With that he snapped the assassins neck. He then started floating up into the air. He looked toward Omega Cooler and began to chuckle. "Fools you have released me once again. I might have let you live but you dared to threaten her. Shes mine understand MINE!" With that he sent a massive shcokwave toward Omega Cooler and the others who had been entered from the reborn cold empire. He then disappeared from sight moving faster then anyone could see.

He apered behind one of Omega Coolers Hench men and tore him in half. Omega Cooler looked at him in shock,"Imposable your dead!"

Gohan laughed,"No I survive some weird group of people blocked my power but you helped break the block." Then his eyes narrowed,"You threatened her and for that you must die." With that he attacked with a vengeance His power continued to roll off of him in waves. He completely lost himself to his rage. Omega Cooler tried to fight but was easily destroyed. Gohan continued to power up as he fought causing the entire planet to shake from the massive amounts of unstable energy being more of the Reborn Cold Empires troops had come out and tried to fight but they were getting wiped problem was Gohan's massive amounts of power being exerted was threatening to tear the entire planet apart!

Shade had picked up Videl and flown her a bit aways from the arena so she wasn't hurt by the waves of power being released Next to them was Vegeta who was carrying Bulma and had Trunks following behind. As Shade watched the battle something clicked in his head. Something had caused Gohan to snap it had happened right after that creature thing had talked to Gohan soon afterwards their was.. assassins thats it! They threatened Videl which caused him to snap.

Shade turned to Videl and started talking,"Videl your going to need to calm him down if you don't this entire planet will be destroyed."

Videl seemed confused for a moment then asked,"Why?"

Shade continued to talk,"He snapped because they said they would hurt you somehow his power was blocked. However they must have said something about you because he snapped. Now the only thing that will calm him down is you."

Then Bulma yelled,"Theres no way your going to put her in danger." Then Videl spoke up,"I'll do it Shade bring me to him." Shade nodded then picked her up and started to fly toward Gohan. Bulma had started yelling while Vegeta stood silent. He had been put in the dirt by a halfbreed child!

As Shade neared the battle zone Videl pushed away from him and started to fly. She then turned,"I'll do this alone." Shade nodded and flew off. Then Videl flew closer to Gohan. He was going completely nuts screaming and shooting volleys of ki blasts. A lot of the surrounding area had been destroyed by the energy he was giving off. If he didn't stop soon the planet would be destroyed.

Videl started yelling at him,"Chaos,Gohan whatever your name is calm down now." Gohan continued to power up then Videl charged closer,"Gohan calm down i'm safe please calm down." Suddenly Gohan twitched and spasmed. He turned and saw Videl his power level began to plummet as he calmed down. He fell toward the ground Videl following him. As she landed she saw Gohan on his hands and knees his hair had returned to black.

As Videl saw him she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Then she began to cry,"It's really you after all these years." Then she started to yell,"Were have you been you big jerk I though you were dead!"

Gohan hugged her back and felt her bury her head into her chest. "I'm so sorry," he tried to comfort her and started to explain,"Its still fuzzy but some people blocked my power and memory so I wasn't able to r ember you. But now I r ember what you are to me."

Videl looked up at him and asked,"So what am I to you?"

Gohan smirked and replied,"Simple your mine." With that he leaned his head down and captured her in a passionate kiss. Videl wrapped her hands around his head and returned the kiss. They were finally reunited. More challenges would come but they would deal with them in time. All they cared about is that they had found each other once again.

(I hope you enjoyed please review and don't worry in a few months I should be starting a sequel if you have ideas for it please tell. With that I also ask if you haven't already please read Kidnapped half breeds and review its my other story at the moment and I have a ton more planned. Well see ya later I hope you read my other stories.)


End file.
